Me and Your Ghost
by blueaeryn1
Summary: AU Lucas and Peyton Story. Peyton is dealing with the loss of her husband when she meets someone eerily familiar. Not what you would imagine. Read and find out the twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

The door swung open and slammed into the wall making a heavy thud. The noise forced Brooke Davis to turn from her task, of putting the last pin in her latest design, and turn quickly at the sound.

Standing in the doorway was the remnants of her best friend. She was pale, and her hair hung in heavy dark blonde ringlets and there were deep purple circles around her eyes. She was sighing heavily and she seemed to be rooted to the entryway of Brooke's upscale designer boutique.

"Peyton," Brooke whispered and moved quickly to her. Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer had been friends since before they could walk. Best friends from almost the womb, the two women had been through it all, and stuck together. However, Brooke's heart hurt to see what her friend was going through now.

Peyton Sawyer had never been a bubbly person, there was a darkness about her, that at times scared Brooke. Perhaps it was the losses in Peyton's life, beginning with the death of her mother at the tender age of eight. There were other losses, including her father never being around, allowing the call of the sea to take him away from the pain of losing his wife and the inability to look into the haunted eyes of his daughter.

So, for most of their young lives, it had been Brooke and Peyton against the world. Brooke tried to let her upbeat nature rub off on Peyton, and there were days she seemed to be carefree but there were others the darkness would find her again.

That was until she met him. He brought something out in Peyton, Brooke never could. She met him her junior year of high school and though they went through their ups and downs, there was almost a subtle feeling that Peyton and this boy, and then this man, would find happiness and forever.

And for a time they did. There was high school graduation and long-distance while the two attended separate schools, but after that they returned to Tree Hill to build a life here. And it seemed Peyton would find her happiness on that day when she wore a simple white dress and he slipped a gold band on her finger.

But darkness and Peyton seemed to go hand-in-hand. Just eight months after they said "I do" he was gone. He and Peyton were driving from a day at the beach when a car swerved to hit a young child in the road and hit the two head on. Peyton escaped with a broken arm and a nasty cut above her eye, and she still bore the scar. But the deeper cut was the knowledge that he didn't make it. That his neck had been broken due to the impact and he died instantly.

And in many ways, Peyton died that day as well. For a while, there was a carefree air about her and she smiled for no reason. Now, the darkness was her best friend and it wounded Brooke to know she couldn't do anything for her best friend that was more like a sister.

She had pleaded with Peyton to see someone. And she would shoot back sarcastically that all they would want her to do was talk about her feelings, and she didn't feel anything.

The accident and his death were almost a year ago. Peyton, thanks to a hefty life insurance policy, didn't want for anything financially. Brooke secretly wished it hadn't left Peyton so well off, because if she worked she would have a reason to leave her house, which she rarely did.

A need for art supplies, art was the only way Peyton would allow her emotions to get out, must have made her venture out today. So, there she stood in Brooke's doorway.

"Peyton," Brooke took her hand and pulled her from the doorway. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Not a ghost," Peyton said pulling her hand from Brooke's grasp. "I saw him. I saw Liam."

Brooke could feel the tears forming. Liam Roe was the love of Peyton's life, her husband who had died all those months ago. She did this every few weeks, coming to see Brooke claiming to have seen him. Trying to convince Brooke and herself he was alive.

Brooke took Peyton's arm and pulled her to her. She hugged her friend fiercely.

"Honey, no you didn't," Brooke said softly. "Liam is gone."

Brooke could feel Peyton shake her head no. "No, Brooke, I saw him on," Peyton stopped in mid sentence when a figure filled the doorway of Brooke's boutique.

"I am sorry to interrupt," a male voice said. His voice was silky smooth with a hint of a southern drawl.

"Liam," Peyton whispered as she pulled from Brook's embrace. "Liam," she whispered before everything went black.

Peyton would have fallen to the hardwood floor, but the stranger rushed her aid and caught her before she hit the floor.

As Brooke got a good look at him, she stepped back. "Oh my God," she said. She cocked her head and looked at him intently. "Liam," she whispered almost mimicking Peyton's voice.

"The name is Lucas Scott," he said as he lifted Peyton into his arms. "Where should I put her?"

Brooke led him into her back room and directed him to place Peyton on the sofa. He stepped back, but couldn't seem to take his eyes off the angelic face of the blonde beauty.

"Thank you," Brooke said quickly, leading him out the door and back into the front of the store. "I appreciate it."

"Is she going to be okay," he cocked his head toward the closed door.

"I don't know," Brooke said absently. She really didn't know.

"Now, you were looking for something?" Brook continued. She had to get this guy Lucas out of her before Peyton woke up. He looked so much like Liam it was un-nerving.

"I am looking for Karen's Café," the stranger stated.

"Down two blocks and to the left," Brooke said. She pointed her finger in the direction.

"Thank you," he said but continued to look back at the closed door that held the young woman. He was about to say something else, but thought better of it. He had business to attend to and couldn't get wrapped up in other peoples problems he had problems of his own.

"Thanks again," he said and backed out of the boutique.

Brooke waved him out. She turned to walk to the back part of the store wondering how she was going to convince her best friend she didn't just see her dead husband, because it sure looked like she just did.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas Scott stood outside the small café. He looked up at the sign, it read Karen's Café, and then peered inside the window. The place was small, but quaint, and very busy. He stepped away from the window and felt the heels of his shoes touch the edge of the curb.

He looked back down the street where he had stopped for directions and thought about the two young women - the brunette who seemed so concerned about her friend, the blonde with the wild curls, piercing green eyes and a haunted look.

He shook his head to try and clear his mind. He kept telling himself he couldn't think about them. His reason for being here was inside the small café. He had a past to face, a person to face, questions to be answered.

With a deep cleansing sigh, Lucas walked back toward the café and the front door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and swung it open. He found himself in another doorway, this time the doorway to the café.

A woman and her two small children were looking to exit and he moved to the side to let them out the door. When he did so, he looked down and noticed the empty table by the window. It seemed to be good fortune it was open and he sat down in the multi-colored chair.

A young girl with light brown hair rushed to him with a pencil in one hand and an order pad in another. "What can I get you," she asked and then smiled at him.

"I would just like a coffee," Lucas said. She jotted down his order and turned from him.

He didn't really want coffee. He didn't want anything but to see her. To face her. To ask her his questions.

Just then he saw her. Thanks to the Internet, he was able to research about her, her café, her life and see her picture.

She was carrying an orange plate with a sandwich on it. She maneuvered around the counter and went right past him, intent on her task. As she turned from the table, after delivering the order, she picked up the patrons glass in order to fill it with whatever beverage he ordered.

Lucas didn't realize she had noticed him until he heard her gasp and the glass fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces.

"Liam," she whispered, just the way the blonde and the brunette did. "Liam," she said again.

Lucas stood up. He shook his head back and forth. "No,' he corrected her. "Lucas," he said, not even producing his last name.

She stared at him blankly and then it was as if a light came on in her head. She placed her hands over her mouth and shook her head. "Lucas," she cried. "Lucas," she said it again and began to back away.

"Look," he began. He reached his hand out to her. "I didn't mean to," he began and then stopped.

What was he supposed to say? He didn't mean to do this to the woman, but he wanted answers. He wanted to know why she chose him, he wanted to know why he was sent away and he got to stay. He wanted to know why he wasn't good enough to keep.

"You know who I am?" Lucas questioned the woman. "You know."

"Of course I do," the woman moved past him and took up residence in the chair he vacated. "You are my son."

"Yes,' Lucas shook his head. "I guess I am."

"I am sorry," she said. She put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. "You look so much like him," she continued. "So much like Liam."

"Your son," Lucas offered. It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Your twin brother," she said.

It wasn't until she said the words that she realized the whole café was drinking in the scene. Always someone who craved her privacy, she quickly stood. She called over the young girl who had taken Lucas' order earlier and told her to watch the café.

She then took Lucas' arm and led him out the door. "Come with me," she told Lucas.

Lucas followed blindly, which kind of shocked him. He was following the woman who was his biological mother, the woman who had given him up. And he was doing so very obediently.

She led him to a tan SUV and told him to get in. He did. Lucas watched the tree line streets of Tree Hill sped by as the woman drove. Neither spoke until she pulled in front of a cemetery.

"Karen," Lucas began. It was the first time he had said her name.

"I know you have questions, and we need to talk," Karen said. "Best to have your brother with us."

Again they were silent as the walked through the cemetery. Karen finally stopped at a simple headstone.

Lucas looked down at the inscription.

Liam Thomas Roe

Loving son and husband

He had been 23-years-old when he died. Lucas was almost 25 now. Such a waste, he thought.

"Liam was so happy before he died," Karen told Lucas. "He had just married the love of his life and they had their future before them." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Look," Lucas began. "I don't mean to..' but he stopped himself. What did he mean to do? He had come to the hometown of a woman the mirror image of her dead son looking for answers. How was that going to be easy for anyone?

"It's okay," Karen said. She stroked his arm. "I always knew someday you would come looking for me." She looked wistful. "I had always hoped when you did, I would see you and Liam together. Not like this."

Lucas simply shook his head. "I guess you want to know?" Lucas didn't finish his sentence. He just walked away from her to the small bench under the big willow tree a few yards from his brother's grave. She followed.

When she sat down beside him, Lucas laced his fingers together and told her how he had found himself in the small town of Tree Hill, N.C. looking up his biological mother and his dead twin.


	3. Chapter 3

And so he told her everything. How one sunny afternoon he was at his mom and dad's house, Mom and Dad he explained being Dan and Deb Scott, and he was looking for a pen. He was jotting down something as he balanced the phone on his ear and found himself in Deb's study.

He pushed papers around on Deb's desk looking for the elusive pen when something else caught his eye. His important conversation forgotten as he hit the off button on his cell phone and dropped it to the desk and with a shaky hand he picked up a newspaper clipping.

Staring back at him in black and white was, well, himself. He was basically staring at this own mortality. He quickly scanned the article learning that a 23-year-old man named Liam Roe had died instantly in a head-on collision. His wife had been in the car with him but had walked away with minor injuries. And he read on about how the young man was survived by his wife and his mother.

Lucas continued by telling Karen that his whole existence was shaken after reading the article. Everything he believed, all that he had grown up knowing shattered.

He found Deb outside on the patio. He showed her the article and her face went white. She didn't try to play it off or deny anything. If nothing else, Deb had always been fair to him. A shocking trait from a woman who was forced to raise another woman's child while caring for her own.

But it was Deb who watched over both Dan's son Lucas and their own son Nathan. Trying to shield them from Dan's unreasonable, and sometimes lofty expectations, trying endlessly to pit the two boys against each other.

Lucas told Karen how one night when he and Nathan were still very young Deb crept into their room and held them close to her. She told them to always remember they were each other's allies that all Nathan had was Lucas and all Lucas had was Nathan and never forget that.

So, while grasping the newspaper clipping, Deb told him Nathan wasn't the only brother he had. He had a twin brother, one that had stayed with his birth mother, and Lucas was brought to live with her and Dan.

"After that, I became obsessed," Lucas told Karen as he looked up from the ground to shoot her a glance. "I googled and researched until I learned everything I could about Liam and about you and about Tree Hill."

Karen simply shook her head. What could she say?

"So, here I am," Lucas continued. "But, I don't know, maybe it was a mistake."

"No," Karen whispered. Her eyes glowing with sympathy and something else.

Lucas could see maybe hope in her eyes. She had lost her only son, but he wasn't her only son. And to make it better or worse, he wasn't sure, he looked just like the dead one she raised.

He got up from the bench and walked back to Liam's grave. He placed his hand on the headstone.

Lucas felt Karen come up behind him and place her arm around his waist. He heard her sigh loudly. "My boys," is all she could whisper.

"Why," Lucas asked.

Karen didn't have to ask what he was saying. He wanted to know why she had chosen Liam and sent him off with Dan or even why she didn't keep them both.

So, it was her turn to recount her side of the story. And she didn't hold back one part of their history.

Karen had found out she was pregnant near the end of her senior year, the same time her basketball star boyfriend had gotten his scholarship to play basketball. Karen was shocked and hurt to learn Dan chose basketball over her and his child. She thought he really loved her, but all he really loved was him self.

So, he was gone and she was scared and pregnant and had no one, except for Dan's brother Keith, who was always there for her. He was there for her through it all, and Karen soon realized her love had been misplaced, that it should have always been with the older Scott brother.

They found love that summer and also that Karen was carrying twins. And slowly the great love she thought she felt for Dan faded. They had their life planned out, until Keith was killed in a car accident. It seemed car accidents would follow Karen, as years later one would take her son as well.

So, Karen was alone again facing the impending birth of two babies. When Dan learned this, and that she was carrying twin boys, he came to her with a proposition. By then he had already met Deb, and subsequently gotten her pregnant as well. Dan told Karen he would take one of the boys off her hands, but he got to choose.

Karen was shocked at what he was proposing. She told him to go to hell. But then later that evening she looked over her finances and knew there was no way should could raise two babies, just no way. So, with a heavy heart and a feeling of regret she called Dan and told him she would accept his offer.

When she gave birth, she watched in shock and horror as Dan looked over both baby boys like he was choosing a puppy in the pound. He picked each baby up, not because he was playing the role of loving father, but she supposed he was gauging their future athletic prowess.

"And he chose me," Lucas intervened. "Lucky me."

Karen just shook her head yes.

"Well, he had bad judgment," Lucas told Karen. He looked down at her and walked to the other side of the headstone. "Nathan was the big basketball star. He got a scholarship to North Carolina, was MVP of the ACC and is now playing in Chicago." He laughed sardonically.

"I was a mediocre player who was made better by my brother," Lucas continued. "And don't you believe that Dan didn't tell me that every day. I did get a college scholarship to play basketball, a small school in Virginia near where we lived."

He saw Karen smile, as if she was proud of him. Lucas had known this woman all of two hours and he felt more pride for him from her then he did from Dan in his first 25-years of his life. Life sure was funny.

"How was it?" Karen wanted to know everything about him. Her son, Lucas.

"It was great," Lucas told her. "I got to just play basketball and my dad was so wrapped up in Nathan he just left me alone." He rubbed his hand along the top of his brother's tombstone.

"Deb came to all my games, even when Nathan had one the same might," Lucas smiled proudly. "She would always tell me how proud of me she was."

"I am glad," it was all Karen could force out. Learning that Deb was a good mother to her son was bittersweet knowledge.

"I graduated with honors," Lucas told her. "I am working at the same school, finishing up my doctorate in literature, I graduated early and started my graduate studies my senior year."

"So, what do you want to do?" Karen cocked her head waiting on his answer.

"Write, teach, I don't know," Lucas said honestly. "But I guess I need to figure that out soon. I am on spring break right now and graduate in a couple of months."

Karen just smiled. "Well, " she said breaking the silence that loomed between them, "What do you say we head back to my café and I make you some lunch?"

"I could go for that," Lucas said trying to ease the tension. "I am starving."

"I can fix that," Karen said and she grabbed his hand in hers.

Lucas looked down at her hand in his. He should pull it from hers. He should be mad at her for giving him up, but he understood now her desperation. How she wanted the best for both of her children, to give them a chance in this world. And maybe he coming to her was giving her a second chance with a son.

They entered her cozy café and Lucas sat on a stool at the counter. She poured him a tall glass of iced tea and told him she would be back in a sec. She had the perfect lunch for him.

Lucas chuckled, told her okay, and sipped his tea.

He heard the bell chime above the door but didn't turn around to see who had entered. He was too busy looking at the menu, though he wouldn't be ordering from it.

"I told you," he heard a young woman's voce say. "I told you," she said again.

Lucas felt a hand on his shoulder and his body swing to the left as the hand pushed him around to face the voice. His eyes grew wide as he was staring at the young blonde woman he had saved from face-planting on the floor earlier in the day.

She stared at him intently, her bright green eyes seemingly boring into his soul. She smiled so sweetly at him, Lucas was sure his heart stopped.

"Liam," she whispered. And then she kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

She stared at him intently, her bright green eyes seemingly boring into his soul. She smiled so sweetly at him, Lucas was sure his heart stopped.

"Liam," she whispered. And then she kissed him.

Lucas was so shocked by her actions. His eyes grew wide as her soft lips landed on his. He could feel a long blonde strand of her hair brush against his cheek and he could smell a hint of cinnamon in her hair. She smelled and felt like, well, home. A feeling he couldn't explain, since she was stranger.

Just as he placed his hands on her forearm to try and gently push her away, he heard two female voices say her name in unison. "Peyton." Lucas heard a woman behind him say and then he heard the same name escape Karen's lips.

By then he had extracted his lips from hers, and pushed her from him. Her eyes were wide, sparking green and mesmerizing. She seemed so happy, her face was glowing, and he knew that was all about to end.

"Peyton," Lucas heard Karen say again and watched her maneuver around the counter and stand beside himself and Peyton. "Honey, come with me." Karen took Peyton's hand and tugged for her to follow.

"Liam," Peyton said softly and smiled a half smile. "He is home."

"No, honey," Karen again said in a soothing voice. "Come with me." She pleaded again and then got the young woman to follow her into the back of the café.

Lucas just stared after them.

"I am sorry for that," Lucas heard a raspy voice say behind him. He turned to see the brunette he had met in the boutique. "She has had a rough year."

"Doesn't help that her husband's doppelganger just walked into town," Lucas said remorsefully. "It has to be unnerving."

It didn't take a detective to know and realize the young woman he had met hours ago, the same young woman who has just kissed him, was his dead brother's wife.

Brooke just nodded her head.

"I am Lucas, by they way," he said and held out his hand. He felt he had to get that out of the way. He was Lucas, he was Lucas, he kept saying to himself. It wasn't until Peyton walked in that it hit him, really hit him, what showing up here was doing and what would do to the residents of Tree Hill.

"Brooke," she told him and took his hand. He shook it lightly and smiled at her.

She was a beautiful woman, dark hair, light complexion and a button nose. A few months ago, hell a few weeks ago, he would have tried his Lucas Scott charm and maybe asked her out. But he didn't have that feeling now. For some reason, he couldn't even explain, his thoughts wondered to the young blonde woman in the back with Karen, again the woman who just happened to be the widow of his dead twin brother.

Karen settled Peyton in the chair beside her desk in the back of the café. She saw the young woman continue to look at the closed door, where just beyond she was convinced was the man that was her dead husband.

"I told you he wasn't dead," Peyton said and smiled. "No one believed me but I knew."

It had been a dream she concocted after Liam's death. That he hadn't died. He was just in a coma somewhere in some hospital and no one wanted to tell her. It didn't help that the funeral was a closed casket because the director had said they didn't advise opening it because of the massive head injuries that Liam suffered.

Karen had decided Peyton wasn't mentally stable enough to see Liam in that state so refused to allow her to see him in the casket. Now Karen wished she had, because it fueled the belief, by her, that Liam wasn't dead.

"Peyton," Karen said as she took her hand. "That is not Liam and you need to let this go."

Peyton simply shook her head no.

"Peyton listen to me," Karen's voice grew a bit stern. Everyone had been letting Peyton carry on her fantasy and walk around eggshells with her, but it had to stop. Peyton was a strong young woman, she had just let her grief consume her. She had to face a world without Liam, Karen was doing it everyday.

"Listen," she directed Peyton again. "That is not Liam, that is Lucas,"

Peyton shook her head no again.

"Peyton," stern Karen voice again. "Lucas is Liam's twin. He grew up with his father. Neither Lucas nor Liam knew of each other. Lucas just found out about me, Liam and this town."

"Not Liam." Karen wasn't sure if Peyton's comment was a question or a statement.

"No," Karen said slowly. "Peyton, I am sorry, but no."

Tears began to stream down Peyton's face. She rubbed them away with the palms of her hands. "He is gone," she said through the sobs.

Karen took a deep breath and let it out. There it was, the final realization. Peyton had been carrying around that hope for over a year. Funny that it took a man that looked just like her dead son, Peyton's dead husband, to make her realize Liam was never coming back.

"Yes, sweetie, he is," Karen told her as she stroked Peyton's hair. "And we are still here and we have to find a way to live with that."

Peyton nodded her head and got up from the chair. "I have to go," she told Karen.

"Peyton, please," Karen pleaded. "Stay a while, we can talk."

Peyton leaned down and kissed Karen on the cheek and walked out the door. She took a deep breath and prepared to see the man who was the mirror image of her husband.

It hurt more then she could imagine, to see him sitting at the counter, in the same spot that was Liam's favorite. He was talking with Brooke and they both looked up when they saw her walking their way.

"Peyton," Brooke said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Peyton told her. And for the first time in more months then she could count, Peyton was telling the truth.

She looked at Lucas, yes this was Lucas and not Liam, and offered him an apologetic smile. "I am sorry," she told him and walked to the door and out on the street.

"I better go," Brooke said as she turned to follow. "It was nice to meet you," Brooke said, without adding under the circumstances.

Lucas smiled and nodded. "Will she be okay," he asked and realized it was the second time today he posed that question.

This time Brooke's answer was a bit different. "I don't know, but I hope so."

With the two young women gone and Karen in the back, Lucas was left alone at the counter. Pondering what the hell just happened and wondering what the hell was yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

After the incident with Peyton, Lucas felt maybe he should leave Tree Hill. He told Karen this, but she pleaded with him to stay. She said she just got a second chance to know her son, and asked him to stay a while.

Karen's eyes were so sad, and hopeful, that Lucas agreed to stay the allotted five days he has planned to visit Tree Hill. She asked him if he would like to stay at her house, but Lucas politely told her no. He had checked into a little hotel in town, and said he felt he should stay there.

Plus, he was sure Karen would probably try to settle him in Liam's old room, and he already felt the presence of his dead brother everywhere - the looks in Karen's eyes, the stares from people around town and the deep sadness and longing from Liam's widow, Peyton.

Two days after Peyton kissed him in Karen's café, Lucas was driving around town in his sedate brown rental car. Karen was working and she asked him to join her for lunch. They had been spending a lot of time together, and he was enjoying the time spent with his biological mother. He really didn't feel comfortable calling her his mother, though she was, because he felt that would be disrespectful to Deb, who was the only mother he ever knew.

Lucas had taken a different route to Karen's place of business. He was continuing to explore the small North Carolina town and experiencing this sense that he always kind of belonged there.

He passed a battered and worn basketball court and slowed when he saw a figure sitting on the bleachers adjacent to the court. Blonde wild curls, slender figure, yeah it was Peyton.

He knew he should just drive by, but something inside him forced him to stop the car and park beside the court. He slowly walked toward her and for some reason, he felt like he was walking toward his destiny.

She was busily drawing on a large pad and didn't notice him approaching. A strand of her long curly blonde hair hung over her face, and Peyton lifted a slender finger to push it from her view.

My god, he thought, she was beautiful, and then he chastised himself for the thought. She was the widow of his dead brother. A brother that was his twin, and he was sure every time she looked at him, she saw Liam.

Taking a deep breath, he found the courage to say something. "Hello," he offered. Wow, real original he thought.

His greeting startled Peyton and she jumped slightly at his voice. She dropped the pencil she had been drawing with and it landed on the metal bleacher and then on the grass below.

Her deep green eyes lifted to his piercing blue ones, and he noted the shock and then pain in her eyes. He was sure for a moment, she had that feeling that Liam had returned, only to be reminded he was just Lucas.

"Sorry," Lucas offered and bent down to pick up the pencil. After retrieving it, he held out to Peyton. She took it from him and as her fingers grazed his, he felt his whole body go numb. Almost as if her touch had stopped his heart.

Stop it, stop it, stop it, he told himself.

"Thank you," she said in a low voice when she took the pencil from him.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Lucas said. He shifted from one foot to the other.

Damn, he felt like he was 14 again and had that huge crush on Pamela Simmons. He had watched her from afar for almost his whole freshman year, and just when he got the courage to ask her out, she started dating Tom Lanson and that was that. He heard she and Tom got married recently – figured.

"It's okay," Peyton said bringing Lucas out of the past. "I always kind of forget everything around me when I am drawing."

"Really?" Lucas asked as he moved closer to the bleachers. He was hoping she would invite him to sit next to her.

"Listen," she began, closing her sketch book. "I am sorry about the other day." She twisted the pencil between her fingers as she balanced her forearms on her knees and the sketchbook.

"Please," Lucas waved his hand. "I understand."

"I mean," Peyton continued. "You look just like him, and in case everyone hasn't mentioned it to you, which I am sure they have, I haven't been handling this very well."

He took that cue that maybe she didn't mind him sitting down and sat down next to her. "I think I should take all the blame. Here I show up in your town with this face." He waved his hands around this face. "I get it."

His comment was rewarded with a slight smile from Peyton. He was sure his heart stopped again. Damn, what this girl did to him.

"Still," Peyton began.

"Hey," Lucas said stopping her. He felt they needed to change the subject. "Tell me about this place." He looked out over the old basketball court.

"The boys call it the river court," Peyton told him. Lucas could tell from the look on her face she was glad he had changed the subject. "Liam said it was a place where basketball was pure."

"Liam played basketball?" Lucas shouldn't have been shocked. Liam did have the Scott genes.

"Yeah," Peyton said with a hint of sadness. "He loved it here."

"Did he play high school basketball," Lucas asked. He suddenly wanted to know everything about his brother Liam.

"No," Peyton shook her head. "He said for him it was more of a game here." She looked at the court. "He and his buddies would come out here and play for hours."

Lucas didn't understand this. For him and Nathan growing up, it was ingrained in them to play organized basketball. His father would tell him and Nathan the only way to measure how good they were, or in Dan's case their worth, was to play on a team. It really hit Lucas, just then, how differently he and Liam grew up.

"And I bet you were out here all the time?" Lucas spread his legs a bit and dangled his hands between them.

Peyton shook her head yes. "Liam would play ball and I would draw."

"That sounds nice," Lucas said and smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you for coming here," Peyton said shocking Lucas.

"Why?" he crunched his brow together. The thank you was out of the blue and kind of shocked him.

"I can't explain," Peyton told him. She directed her gaze at him. To his knowledge it was the first time Peyton had looked him directly in the eyes. "But you coming here has helped me."

"And how is that," Lucas asked.

"I had kind of stopped living after Liam died," Peyton said and took a deep breath. "And I think I about lost it when I saw you. I had been carrying this belief that Liam wasn't dead. Crazy huh?"

"No, not crazy," Lucas said. He rubbed his hand over his jean clad thigh. "Just someone wishing something wasn't true."

"Well, seeing you made me see what I was doing," she told him. "And for the first time today, I woke up without crying."

Lucas' heart broke just a little hearing this. She had been crying every morning over his brother. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, but knew it wasn't his place.

"Today, was the first day I felt like doing something," she admitted. "So, I came out here to draw." She held up her sketch pad.

"That is great, Peyton." Lucas was truly happy for her.

"So, thank you for coming," she told him again. "You made me realize that my art matters to me. It's what brought me here. I just had to draw this river court one last time, with Liam on it."

She opened the sketch book and showed him what she had been working on. It was a charcoal drawing of the river court and standing on it, with a basketball in his hand, was Liam. Though to Lucas it looked like himself. There was a road leading from the river court and a light shining in the distance. The wording at the bottom said "I will be waiting."

"That is amazing," Lucas admitted.

"It was kind of my way of starting to let go." Peyton shut the book. She then looked down at the watch on her left arm and scooted off the bleachers. "Oh, I have to go."

Lucas stood with her.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" Lucas was confused.

"For listening," she told him. "It was nice talking to you, it really was."

"You are easy to listen to," Lucas said and regretted saying the words. He was in danger of falling for this girl and knew she would only ever see him as a man who looked like the love of her life.

"Well, you didn't have to," Peyton told him. She started backing away. "Thank you, Lucas." And then she turned and made her way to her car.

When she got in and drove away, Lucas realized it was the first time she had called him by his name and not his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas didn't see Peyton the rest of his time in Tree Hill. He explored the little town while Karen was at work and spent as much time as possible with his biological mother. She would offer small tidbits about Liam and he would listen intently. There were times he would want to tell the woman he was tired of hearing about him, but he knew how callous that sounded. But there were times he felt he was in competition with his dead brother and Lucas was lacking.

The afternoon after his talk with Peyton, at the river court, Lucas told Karen about meeting her. He told her thought she was slowly healing and the older woman's face grew soft and she smiled.

"It was good you came, Lucas," Karen said softly. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Good for me to see my son and good for Peyton to face Liam's death." She turned her head and swiped away a tear.

If it was such a good thing he came, Lucas wondered. Then why were people always crying around him?

On his last day in Tree Hill, Lucas had a leisure breakfast with Karen. They talked about how great his visit was and he promised he would stay in touch.

"After all, you are family," Karen told him. "And you always have a home in Tree Hill."

A home in Tree Hill? That sounded strange and at the same time, inviting to Lucas.

Before he left, Lucas shocked Karen by asking where Peyton lived. He told her he wanted to say goodbye and check up on her before he left.

Karen nodded her head and scribbled Peyton's address on a piece of paper. "Just be careful with her, Lucas," Karen told him.

Lucas cocked his head and squinted. He was confused but took the piece of paper. "I am just going to say goodbye." He folded the piece of paper and slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans.

He hesitated not sure to initiate the goodbye and then decided to just go with his gut. Lucas leaned in and kissed Karen on the cheek and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," Lucas told her.

Karen hugged him tightly and returned a kiss on his cheek. "No," she told him. "Thank you for coming."

"Bye," he waved and walked out the door of Karen's café. But he got the feeling it wouldn't be his last visit there or to Tree Hill.

Lucas plugged in the address to Peyton's house in his GPS system and drove the 15 minutes to there. He should have been surprised, but wasn't, the house was surrounded by a sedate white picket fence. It was a pale yellow with white shutters and it was the typical small town home. And for some reason, he felt it didn't fit Peyton at all.

He unfolded himself from the car and made his way up the walkway, after opening the small gate in the fence. He took a deep breath and then knocked lightly on the door.

A minute later, Peyton answered. She was dressed in faded jeans, with holes in both knees, and wore a blue plain T-shirt that hugged her slight frame. Her blonde hair was wild and curly and her face was absent of make-up. She was the most beautiful woman Lucas had ever seen.

"Lucas," Peyton said in mild shock. "Hi," she offered.

"Hey, Peyton," Lucas said shifting his feet again like that shy school boy. "I didn't mean to bother you, I just came to say goodbye."

"You are leaving?" She genuinely seemed shocked and a little disappointed.

"Yeah," Lucas told her. He pushed both his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "School starts back on Monday and I am trying to graduate and get out of there."

"Oh," Peyton said and cocked her head. "I didn't know you were still in school."

"Yeah, trying to finish my doctorate." Lucas blushed a bit, but he didn't know why.

"So, you will be Dr. Scott," Peyton said. It surprised her that she made that comment. Was she teasing him? Yes, she thought she was.

"Are you teasing me," Lucas said calling her out. He smiled at her.

Peyton felt her heart seize when he tossed her a smile. She tried to tell herself it was because Liam would smile like that, but if she was truthful with herself, that wasn't the reason. It was Lucas Scott that caused it. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts.

"Oh, why don't you come in," Peyton said. "I have no manners today."

"No," Lucas pulled his hands out of his pocket and held them up. "I can't stay. I have to get back on the road."

Was that a bit of disappointment that crossed Peyton's face? No, Lucas was sure he imagined it.

"Are you sure," Peyton said. She swung the door even wider.

Lucas got to peek into her house. It was quirky and quaint and all Peyton. There was artwork everywhere and he could hear music playing in the background. That was Peyton, he thought. There she is, inside the house.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded his head. "I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye and check on you."

"I am fine," Peyton said. Lucas could feel her guard go up a little. He needed to find a way to get her to drop it again.

"Listen," he said and was kind of surprised when his voice cracked. Was he going back in time to puberty again? "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Peyton drawled out. She was intrigued.

"I was wondering if I could maybe email you from time to time," Lucas rushed out. "You know, see how you are."

"Uh, sure," Peyton said. She didn't want to admit she kind of liked him asking her this.

"I mean, we are kind of family," Lucas continued. "And Karen said I would always have family and a place in Tree Hill."

"That would be nice," Peyton said. She leaned her cheek on the doorframe.

"Great," Lucas smiled like a school boy. "Look, I gotta hit the road." He pushed his thumb behind him.

"Of course," Peyton said moving from the doorframe and straightening up. "Be careful."

"Always," Lucas said as he moved away. He waved. "I'll be seeing you," he told her as he left.

"I'll be seeing you." The phrase stuck with Peyton well after Lucas drove away. "I'll be seeing you."

Three days later, Peyton got her first email from Lucas.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since he had gone to Tree Hill. It was three weeks until he graduated with his doctorate degree. It had been three days since he had talked to Karen and it had been an hour since Lucas got his last email from Peyton.

After his first email to her four weeks ago, he and Peyton had become regular email buddies. His first email was just to check in, see how she was. When she emailed him back telling him about her day and her thoughts, it grew from emails to catch up to daily updates. In the last week it was almost like hourly updates.

Lucas sat at his desk and found himself opening up his email. He should be completing his doctorate dissertation, but instead he was re-reading Peyton's latest email for what seemed like the 100th time and he just got less then 60 minutes ago.

_Lucas,_

_So guess where I am? Yep, I am in the gallery. It is finally open. It took a lot of hard work, and I had to bribe Brooke to help me, not really LOL, but the "Yes We Are Open" sign is swinging on the door and there is artwork on the walls._

_It is nice to see artwork from local artists hanging in here again. And, though it embarrasses me, yes there is some of my artwork her too. You don't know how much your support means to me to do this. I have missed being here and I really feel like I am getting back to myself again and you helped me get here._

_I hope you get back to Tree Hill soon. I want you to see the place. I think you will like it._

_Take care,_

_Peyton_

Lucas closed the email and sat back in his chair, a huge grin on his face. He was so glad she got her art gallery up and running again. She had just opened it when Liam died. Peyton wasn't the only thing that shut down with the accident that killed Liam, her gallery had too.

He remembered when they started talking about the gallery. He knew she was finally healing when Peyton started complaining about being bored. He had asked her what she did before the accident. When she told him she ran her own gallery, he began suggesting she open it again.

It wasn't long until he had convinced her and she put the wheels in motion to do a re-opening. Of course, it helped that she owned the building and it had been sitting empty since it closed.

With a deep breath, Lucas opened up his word document and tried to get back to work. But deep inside him, he felt a tingle of anticipation for the evening coming up. See, after countless emails and a handful of texts, tonight, Lucas was calling Peyton. He wanted to hear her voice and have her re-count the tale of her first day of the gallery opening. Oh, hell, who was he kidding? He just wanted to hear her voice.

Peyton was busy working on cataloging some new artwork she just received when she heard the door to her gallery open. Looking up, she saw her best friend, Brooke Davis, walk through the door.

"Well, this is what I like to see," Brooke said breezing in dressed in a red and white dress and red high heels. Brooke was always the epitome of fashion, even on a Wednesday afternoon.

"And what is that," Peyton said holding a pencil between two fingers.

"My best friend hard at work," Brooke said as she stopped in front of Peyton's desk. "And that smile," she added. "It looks good on you."

"What smile," Peyton said. She feigned ignorance.

"That one right there," Brooke told her pointing a crimson painted fingernail in her direction. "It just makes me happy to see you happy."

"Thank you, Brooke," Peyton said with the upmost sincerity. Brooke had been her rock throughout the last year. She had held her hand and let her cry and she had been the one to tell her to snap out of it when Peyton told her she wished she was dead too.

"Anything for you, best friend," Brooke told her. Brooke walked around the desk and wrapped her arms around Peyton's shoulders. "I love you." She told her and kissed Peyton on the cheek.

"I love you too, Brooke," Peyton said. "But enough of this, I have work to do."

"Okay, but you are coming by tonight, right?" Brooke looked expectant.

Peyton bit her lip, trying to decide how to, well, blow Brooke off. Lucas had said in his latest email that he wanted to call her tonight.

No one in Tree Hill knew about her emails and texts to Lucas. No one, not even Karen. It was just something between herself and Lucas. And besides, Peyton was afraid people would think it was weird, or even creepy.

At first, when she was still lost in all her grief, she saw Lucas and saw Liam. After all he was his identical twin. And maybe it would have been hard for Peyton to know Lucas if he had stayed in Tree Hill. But he had gone back home, and she started emailing him back, and got to know the Lucas on the inside. Almost forgetting when she was emailing him back and forth, that he bore the face of her dead husband.

He was just Lucas Scott, this amazing man who supported her and joked with her and made her feel alive for the first time in a long time. And sometimes she was embarrassed to admit that there were times Lucas saw her very soul, making her feel she was betraying Liam to say so.

"Oh, I got so much work to do, Brooke," Peyton said waving her hand over the paper work in front of her. "How about a rain check?"

"Alright, but tomorrow it is just you and me," Brooke said and smiled. "See you later," she said and walked out the door.

Peyton looked at the small digital clock on her desk. It ready 2:30 p.m. and she wished it said 7 p.m. because Lucas said he would call at that time.

It was 6:59 p.m. and Lucas watched the clock. He had dialed all of Peyton's phone number but one and was waiting until the clock hit 7 p.m. to push the final number. It clicked over to seven and Lucas pushed the number seven. Coincidence?

On the second ring Peyton answered. She didn't just say hello, she said "Hello, Lucas," and Lucas felt his heart seize up again and his palms began to sweat. He was talking to Peyton. He was talking with Peyton.


	8. Chapter 8

On the second ring Peyton answered. She didn't just say hello, she said "Hello, Lucas," and Lucas felt his heart seize up again and his palms began to sweat. He was talking to Peyton. He was talking with Peyton.

"Hey Peyton," Lucas said trying to assure himself his voice was calm. He was a guy after all. He was supposed to be cool about these things. Not let a woman know she had him in knots and that even the smallest things he did during the day made him think of her. Or if he would see something funny on TV and want to email her straight away to share it with her.

Not to mention he didn't even know her a month ago, or the fact that she was his long-lost twin brother's widow. It was the stuff Lifetime movies were made of and he was more of a History Channel guy. And that is what worried Lucas the most – the history. The lack of history he truly had with Peyton, the history she had with his brother Liam, and most of all, what kind of future they might have.

Yeah, he had known this woman for four weeks and he was thinking future.

"What are you doing" he asked. He gripped his cell phone tightly in his right hand. Lucas walked to the door of his townhouse and stepped outside. He wasn't sure why he walked outside. The spring air was cool and his house was nice and warm, not to mention he was in his bare feet, wearing a short-sleeved grey T-shirt and a thin pair of worn blue jeans. But he had to get outside while he talked to her. He felt he couldn't be confined in those four walls. So, he braved the chilly spring day and crinkled his toes against the cold asphalt.

"Well, I am talking to this really cool guy," Peyton said in a saucy tone. Yeah, she just said that, Peyton thought, and groaned inwardly. She wished she could take it back.

"Oh yeah," Lucas said smiling. "I hear you might have to call him doctor soon." Lucas was referencing his earning his doctorate degree.

"I would love to do that," Peyton played along. "And I just might be very proud of him when I do."

Lucas laughed. He genuinely laughed and he felt good. Really damn good for the first time in a long time. He could imagine Peyton holding the phone to her ear, her bright green eyes shining and her blonde curly hair framing her face and he almost stopped breathing. He wanted to see her, he needed to see her.

"So, tell me about this art gallery," Lucas said changing the subject. And she did. She told him every detail and he drank it in, wishing he could have been there to help her. Again, wishing he could see her.

Peyton told him everything. As she recounted her tale of re-opening the gallery and some of the miss-adventures tied to it, she realized something. It didn't really seem real until she told Lucas. And the truth was that exhilarated and scared the hell out of her both at the same time.

She was falling for this man, falling for him hard. And it wasn't the slow progression like it had been with Liam. That was young love, true love, but still an adolescent love that grew into something more.

This was wild and uncontrollable and almost like frenzy. She thought of him every day, and wanted to share all parts of her day with him. She wanted to show him the flowers blooming in her garden or the small tug boat that moored itself on the riverbank last week or tell him about the elderly woman who came in the shop that day. She wanted to tell him it all and she wanted him with her right now. She wanted to see Lucas Scott, she needed to see him.

She was so lost in thought Peyton missed what Lucas had just told her.

"So, yeah, I saw this alien and he took me on his space ship," Lucas started. He knew he had lost her.

"What," Peyton asked in a hazy voice. "You did what?"

"Am I boring you," he said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, god, Lucas, I am sorry," Peyton said. "I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

"I said," Lucas took a deep breath. "How would you feel about me coming to see you next week?"

"You are coming to Tree Hill?" Peyton got up from her seat on her couch and paced around the room. Lucas was coming to Tree Hill.

"Yeah," Lucas tried to sound nonchalant. He walked around in circles in his driveway, the phone pressed close to his ear. "I have a job interview in Harris," he continued.

"Wait," Peyton said. "That is just 30 minutes from Tree Hill." Peyton smiled widely. Was Lucas moving here? Could she have the chance to see him everyday?

"Yeah," Lucas said. Wow he was very talkative. He took a deep breath and told her why he was coming. "There is a job opening at Harris College. It is a small school, but a good school."

"Oh, you are going to teach?" Peyton could see Dr. Scott teaching in a small school in North Carolina.

"No, actually I am applying for the head basketball coach position." He couldn't believe it when the position opened up and his coach at his college told him about it. Lucas hae been helping coach the team since he completed his eligibility and his old coach kept telling him what a great young coach Lucas would make. Applying for this job would allow him to decide if it was something he really wanted to do.

"Dr. Scott coaching basketball?" Peyton was teasing him again. But she had to tease because her heart was about to beat out of her chest just thinking about seeing Lucas and also about the possibility of him moving so close.

"I am pretty damn smart," he was teasing her right back. "So, what do you say? I do this interview thing and then drive to Tree Hill and take you to dinner and you can show me your art gallery."

"That sounds wonderful, Lucas." Peyton breathed out.

"Then it's a date," Lucas said and then groaned out loud. Damn, he couldn't believe he just said that. "Peyton, I didn't mean it like that. I am sorry."

"Its okay, Lucas," Peyton told him. "Maybe it could be."

Did she just say that? Did she just call their meeting a date?

"Look, I have to go," Peyton said quickly. "Email me all your details and the time." She took a deep breath. "And I can't wait to see you. Bye Lucas." And Peyton ended the call.

Peyton had to get off the phone with him. She felt like she might pass out. Lucas Scott just asked her out on a date. And half of her was so excited she felt like skipping through the house, but the other side of her, the dark side, kept telling her she was betraying the memory of Liam. And right at this moment, she wasn't sure who was winning the argument.


	9. Chapter 9

Was it wrong that all through Lucas' interview with the important people at Harris College, the ones that would decide if he got the head coaching job or not, all he could think about was getting it over with? Not that he didn't want the job, oh he wanted it he wanted it bad. It was just what he was looking for. A small school with players who loved the game of basketball and an opportunity to use his soon to be acquired doctorate degree, teaching literature – it was all he dreamed about.

But there was something else he was dreaming about, or better yet, day dreaming about – Peyton, and the knowledge when this was all over he would see her. It was why he kept secretly checking his watch. When the Harris College athletic director took him to lunch, he almost asked if they could opt out of it and just go to the next round of interviews. But he knew that would seem kind of rude.

So, he labored through eating his sedate club sandwich and drinking his glass of iced tea. He listened to all the athletic director was saying and he loved it, and he loved the idea of getting the job. But, he loved the idea more of getting the day over with.

At 4 p.m. he completed his last interviews, the last one with the marketing director and the person who would handle his media. He thanked them for their time and got up from the table. The athletic director came back in and offered some light chatter with Lucas and then shook his hand and told him they appreciated him coming in. He told Lucas they were very excited he applied and they would make a decision at the end of the week. Lucas thanked him as well, and all but ran out of the building.

He checked his watch again. It was 4:15 p.m. Avoiding traffic, delays and a natural disaster, Lucas would be at Peyton's door by 5 p.m. Oh, 5 p.m. couldn't come soon enough.

Peyton looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She wasn't happy with her appearance and she wished her hair would have cooperated today. Instead it was being stubborn, with extra long ringlets and wild and uncontrollable. The dress she chose was black and white, the hem hitting just above her knees. She wore black heels and her legs were bare. She added a bit of color by wearing some red earrings and applied a bit of crimson to her lips.

She left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. All seemed ready. She just hoped Lucas didn't mind her impromptu plan and he didn't realize why she was doing it. She looked at the clock above the stove – it read 4:59 p.m. He said he would try and be at her house by 5 p.m. As the time drew closer so did the increased beats of her heart. Lucas Scott was coming to her house. A light knock on her door caused Peyton to jump – she knew who it was. Lucas Scott was at her house.

Lucas shuffled his feet and wavered back and forth after knocking on Peyton's door. He fidgeted with his light blue tie. He wished he had brought a change of clothes. He felt ridiculous standing here on her doorstep in this suit. He rubbed his face and wondered what she would think of his new appearance and wondered if she would know why he did it.

The door swung open and there she was – Peyton. Standing there in the prettiest dress he had seen. Hell, forget prettiest – it was amazing and she was sexy as hell. Her hair was wild and taunting and fit his mood – uncontrollable. He noted the crimson on her lips and he longed to pull her to him and kiss it off her, have the feel of her lips on his and the taste of the crimson lipstick.

"Hey," he offered being the first one to speak. He smiled shyly.

She smiled back and his whole body shock. He wanted her in his arms but he stayed rooted to his place on the porch.

Peyton cocked her head and chewed her lip. "Something about you is different." She stepped over the threshold of the door and stood directly in front of him. "Oh," it was all she said.

Lucas touched his chin and then rubbed his index finger and middle finger up and over his lip. He had grown a goatee. It was light, thanks to his blonde hair, but it was closely trimmed to his face and changed his appearance a bit. He would never tell Peyton the real reason he did it.

One day a couple of weeks ago, Lucas was shaving in the mirror and he looked at his reflection closely. For 24 years he was Lucas Scott, son of Dan and Deb Scott and brother to Nathan Scott. But that morning his reflection held the ghost of another – Liam Roe, son of Karen Roe and husband to Peyton Sawyer.

Even when his father tried his hardest to create a rivalry between himself and Nathan, Lucas never wavered in his love, support and devotion to his brother. He and Nathan just grow closer and stronger – there was never a hint of hate between them.

But that morning as he stared at his reflection, he felt a tinge of hate for a brother he had never known. He felt guilty for it. This brother he never knew was cheated out of a full life and Lucas was still here. But Liam had the love of Peyton and Lucas wasn't sure if he could ever have that. He would always feel like a second choice to Liam and he didn't like it one bit. So, he stopped shaving and grew the goatee. He would look in the mirror and not see Liam anymore, but he wasn't sure if he was seeing Lucas Scott either.

"Oh this," Lucas said with a fake laugh, referring to the goatee. "I thought Dr. Scott needed to look distinguished."

"I like it," Peyton told him. She reached up, boldly, and rubbed her index finger over his lip and down his chin. "It becomes you Lucas Scott."

And he doesn't look so much like Liam, Peyton said to herself. Did Lucas grow it for that reason? Did he do it for her? She pushed the thought from her mind.

"So, come in," Peyton said backing into her home. "I have a surprise for you."

Lucas followed her into her home. It was cozy and warm and he loved it. There was a black couch flush against the wall to his right, in front of the window. And to the right of the couch was a fireplace – on the mantle were rows and rows of pictures.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see what he knew was a wedding photo of Peyton and Liam. He could see a blur of her in a white dress and he in a black tux and for a moment Lucas pretended it was him in the picture and not Liam. Yeah, that was sick, but he did it anyway.

"What is the surprise," Lucas asked as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. And yes, he stole one last glance at the wedding photo on the mantle.

"Follow me," Peyton turned her head to him and shot back.

Did she realize Lucas would follow her anywhere?

She went to the back of the house and opened one of the French doors. Peyton stepped out on the back porch and waited for Lucas.

He stepped outside into the late afternoon spring air and saw small table. It had place setting, wine glasses and two candles in the middle of the table.

"I thought instead of us going out, I would cook," Peyton proclaimed. "Is that okay?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He would never tell her it wasn't okay. In fact it was pretty wonderful. But in the back of his mind he knew another reason she was doing this.

She didn't want to be seen out with him in the small town of Tree Hill. Explaining to everyone why she was out with a man that looked just like her dead husband. But he couldn't tell her that. How could he? And selfishly he knew this way he would have her to himself without prying eyes. And he could be Lucas Scott to her and not the ghost of her dead husband.

"I think this is wonderful," Lucas told her and went to sit on the far side of the table. "Absolutely perfect," he added.

And Peyton had to admit she felt it was pretty perfect too.


	10. Chapter 10

He swirled the wine glass, watching the golden liquid slosh about, and stared at her over the candlelight. The sun had faded and there was an orange hue in the distance as the last strains of the day left them. It kind of fit the music Peyton had playing in the background, something soft and soothing and eclectic – oh so her.

He was laughing softly at something she had said. Peyton played the perfect host – from the excellent pasta concoction she had cooked up to the simple but elegant salad she had produced to compliment the meal. She took her napkin and dabbed at the corner of her mouth and Lucas longed to be the one touching her lips.

Peyton was talking about a customer at her store and Lucas tried to listen intently but all he could do, really, was watch her. Noting her mannerisms, the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her gallery or just the easy way she laughed. God, he loved being with this woman.

She was continuing her story when she stopped mid-sentence and turned her head to the right. Peyton had faded on him, she was lost in thought.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked with a hint concern.

"Oh, sorry," she shook her head and smiled. "I, I just love this song," she told Lucas.

"What is it," he said after listening for a few seconds.

"Are you kidding?" Peyton seemed appalled he didn't know. "It is a song called Love Song by The Cure." She shook her head. "You really have been sheltered."

"Hmm," he said as he continued to listen. "It's okay."

"Okay," Peyton got up from her chair. "It's amazing." She walked to the edge of the porch standing near the steps. "I don't know, it just touches me here." She put her hand over hear heart and then she began to move back and forth just a bit.

"Everybody sees me as this tragic figure," Peyton said shocking Lucas with her honesty. "Brooke says I have a darkness about me, and in a way I guess I do. But that is not all that I am."

Peyton turned from Lucas and looked out at the back yard. It was dark and she could barely see but she could imagine. When she and Liam had bought this house, she just assumed this backyard would soon be filled with children's toys and swing sets and a big happy dog. But it wasn't, it was empty – just like she had been for so many months.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Lucas behind her. He ran his hand down her arm and took her hand.

"Dance with me," Lucas said. It wasn't a question, more of a request. Then he took Peyton into his arms and they began to sway to the music.

At first it was very formal – his right-hand in hers, his left hand at the small of her back and her left on his shoulder. But soon she shifted her left hand to go around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder and they seemed to be just swaying to the music.

"I never danced with Liam," she said in barely a whisper. "He never liked it, said it was a waste. We didn't even dance at our wedding."

Well, Lucas thought in a sarcastic manner, one tick against Saint Liam. Yeah, he felt bad after he thought that.

Lucas leaned closer to Peyton and he kissed the top of her head. "I love to dance," he offered to her.

"Good," it was all she said to him.

They stayed like that until the song ended and for a good two minutes after. Peyton parted from him and looked up at Lucas, staring into his crystal blue eyes. He drank in her expressive green ones.

It would have been so easy, lean in and kiss her. Do what he had been longing to do since he arrived. But something stopped him. He wasn't sure what it was but he backed away. Something in Lucas told him Peyton wasn't ready for that yet, and he had no desire to mess this up, whatever this was. Because unlike other women or even girls he had been involved with in the past, this was different. It wasn't a fling or a good time, no, this was something that felt like forever.

"Hey," Lucas cleared his throat. "There is one thing you promised me we haven't done yet." He threw her a half smile but also noticed he held her hand in his and he swung it back and forth a bit.

"What is that?" Peyton tried to read him, to figure out what he wanted. What was he asking her?

"You promised me a tour of your gallery and I'm not leaving until you give it to me." He tugged her hand in his a bit. "Come on, I really want to see it."

"You got it," Peyton smiled so wide he stopped in his tracks. He literally felt like his feet were cemented to the wooden planks of the porch.

"Are you coming?" It was Peyton's turn to tug on his hand.

"Yeah, let's go." And he let Peyton drag him back into the house, out the front door and into her car. He would let her drag him anywhere just for a chance to spend these precious hours with her. Yeah, he had it bad and he didn't care.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived at Peyton's gallery on the quaint street in Tree Hill. He wandered around looking at all the pieces and Peyton hung back waiting to see what he would say.

She stood by the doorway and watched him carefully examine every piece. It was nice having him here, here with her. What would it be like to have him here all the time? What if he got that coaching job? They could see each other any time they wanted, that made her smile. But then it her happiness quickly faded. She was sure Lucas wouldn't want to spend all their time at her place. No, if they were going to do this, whatever it was, they would have to be seen in Tree Hill.

Uh, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. He didn't even know if he was getting the job, best to cross that bridge when they get there.

For now, Lucas Scott was in her gallery and she he was all his. No one asking questions or shooting disapproving looks no questions about how he looked like Liam. Just Lucas and Peyton, in their own little world.

Lucas had stood forever at a small painting near the back of the gallery. Peyton slowly walked toward him and when she grew closer she could see which one he was staring at. She blushed slightly, it was one of hers.

"I love this one," Lucas pointed his finger at the painting. It was a painting of a large oak tree and below it was a tombstone. "I know you are going to think I am weird, but it calms me. Ya' know?"

It calmed her as well, it was a look into her soul. Lucas was looking at her soul.

He peered closer at the painting and noticed Peyton's name. "You did this," he asked sounding impressed.

"Just one of the few pieces I put in her that is mine," she admitted. Peyton took the small painting from the wall and rubbed her finger over the painted tombstone. "It is a painting of where my mother is buried. I painted it on the 10th anniversary of her death."

"I can see your heart in it," Lucas told her and took the painting from her hands. "I can see your soul"

He understood, knew why she painted this. Liam had just laughed at her when she showed him. He said it was kind of morbid and then tabbed his finger on the tip of her nose. "Brooke is right," he had chided her. "You are dark sometimes."

But Lucas, he saw it. He saw her in a way that Liam never did. And then that familiar wave of guilt washed over her. She was comparing them again, and there were days that feeling she always got when she thought of Liam wasn't there, it was replaced by her feelings for Lucas. Was she betraying Liam or moving on with her life? That was the rub.

"You should take it," Peyton placed her hand on the small frame and pushed the picture in Lucas' hands.

"No way," Lucas handed it back to Peyton. "This is a part of you, I could never take it."

"Maybe you already have a part of me," Peyton said. He eyes grew wide after she said those words. Did she just say that to Lucas Scott?

"What?" Lucas was confused, or he pretended to be. Did Peyton just say he was gaining a part of her soul – admitting the connection was there?

"No really," I want you to have it. "You were the only one to truly understand what it meant to me when I painted it. You can hang it in your new office when you get that job, because you are going to get it."

"What have you got a bug in the athletic director's office?" He joked, trying to bring some levity to the intense situation.

"No, I just have a feeling," Peyton said as she took Lucas' hand in hers. "And I want to be the first one to give you something for your office."

"Then I accept," Lucas said. He tucked the Painting under his arm. "But on one condition. When I move into my office you come help me hang the painting."

"Deal," Peyton promised. She lifted up her hand holding his and maneuvered it into a shake.

Lucas squeezed her hand and then rubbed his thumb over the top of hers. Damn, it felt good to touch her. He un-tucked the painting from under his arm and laid it on the side table. Brazenly, then Lucas unclasped his hand from Peyton's and drew her close to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I know this situation is messed up," Lucas began. "I know we have only known each other a few short months. And I know I am the ghost of someone else to you.."

"Lucas," Peyton tried to stop him but he reached up and put his finger to her lips.

"And I get that," Lucas continued. "But I am me. I am Lucas Scott. And this man wants to get to know you – not as your husband's long-lost brother or Karen's other son. Just Lucas, and I wanted to see if that was okay with you?"

Peyton stared up at him and he could see tears forming in her eyes. Damn, he had screwed this up. He had been so patient, and he had plans to continue that patience. But he saw her standing there telling him about her painting, seeing all the pain she had gone through and knowing he wanted to make it all go away. And he had taken a leap of faith, the first of his life. And he had fucked it up.

Just when Lucas thought he had made the biggest mistake of his life, he watched Peyton shake her head softly and hear her say "Okay."

"Okay," now Lucas could feel tears in his eyes as he pulled her closer.

"Okay," she answered back and she laid her head on his chest.

Lucas placed his index finger under Peyton's chin and lifted her face up to his. He leaned down, watching her green eyes grow closer and wider, and he placed his lips on hers. It wasn't the wild passionate kiss he wanted, he felt that was too soon. It was sweet and chaste and it tasted like a promise. And Lucas hoped more then anything that, even though he wore the same face as her dead husband Liam, that the kiss didn't taste like yesterday.

Peyton drank in the kiss. Lucas was so soft and gentle with her and let her direct the kiss and how far it would go. When he stepped back she felt a cold chill, longing for his warmth.

"We should go," he said. He held out his hand to Peyton and she slid her palm into his. Lucas used his free hand to pick up the painting she gave him.

They didn't speak about the kiss on the ride home. In fact they barely said a word. Peyton drove and Lucas looked out the car window watching the scenery of Tree Hill fly by.

When they arrived at Peyton's house, Lucas walked her to her door. He leaned down and kissed the edge of Peyton's mouth, the same spot he had longed to kiss earlier that night when she had the marina sauce from their pasta dinner on her cheek.

"I had an amazing time," Lucas told Peyton. "And I hope to have more," he added with a wink.

"Me too," Peyton said as she leaned her back against her front door. "I want to know the minute you hear anything about the job."

"The second," Lucas said as he backed away from her. He was down her steps and halfway to down the walk when he turned to see her still watching him walk away. He waved at her one last time and she waved back.

Lucas wasn't sure but he thought he might have done a half skip to his car. There are days that stand out in your life, ones that become more then just a blur of a string of endless days. A vignette of tiny moments that shape who you are and what your life can and could be, Lucas believed today was one of those days.

Another one of those days came a week later when Lucas got a call from Harris College. He got the job. He was going to be the new Head Coach for Harris and more importantly, Lucas was going home to Tree Hill.

Lucas called Peyton just minutes after hanging up with the athletic director. Her voice was breathless and he could tell she had run to the phone.

"Hey," Lucas said when she answered. "So, yeah, I was hoping you could hang a painting for me."


	12. Chapter 12

Peyton was sitting at her desk in her small gallery watching the clock. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She had watched the calendar and the clock waiting on a call from Lucas – waiting to see if he had gotten the coaching job in Harris. When he had called to tell her he got it, she waited to hear when he was moving. She waited to hear where he was moving and then waited to hear when he was here.

It was the end of May. Lucas Scott had earned his doctorate a couple of weeks earlier and Peyton reveled in calling him Dr. Scott. Lucas would dip his head, blush slightly and smile sweetly at her. And Peyton was sure she felt those familiar butterflies taking up residence inside her.

So, here she was waiting again. This time she was waiting until 5 p.m. when the gallery would close. By next week, it would have to be open longer, to accommodate the flood of Tourist Tree Hill would be getting, since it was a seaside town. But for now, Peyton could still close at 5 p.m. and by 5:01 she would be out the door and headed to Lucas.

Lucas had chosen a sprawling townhouse exactly 15 minutes from Harris and Tree Hill. It was perfect. Yeah, it was perfect.

Tonight Peyton was helping Lucas finishing his unpacking. He had made the move three days earlier and had started his new job the next day, so he hadn't had time to do a lot of unpacking. Since it was Friday, Peyton had suggested she drive to his place and help him get started with the big task of unpacking and moving in, and if they didn't finish she would come back on Saturday morning.

Lucas didn't object, in fact he even promised her dinner. So, she peeked at the clock again. It read 4:45 p.m. Fifteen minutes and she was out of here.

Peyton was putting her pencil back in the metal pencil holder on her desk when the bell chimed on her door. She looked up to see her best friend Brooke strolling through the door. Peyton loved her best friend but when she saw her she groaned. Here we go, Peyton thought.

"Hey, P," Brooke said in that raspy voice that was all Brooke Davis. "So, I thought we could do something tonight. Maybe dinner, go to a club, have a few drinks. We got you working again, let's get you having fun again too."

Peyton took a deep breath. Here we go. "I can't, Brooke," Peyton quickly pushed out the worlds. "I have work to do." She spread her hands out over the paperwork littering her desk.

"Nothing the boss can't do on Monday," Brooke pointed out. "Come on, Peyton. This is the third time you have turned me down. If I didn't know better, I would think you are blowing me off."

"I'm not, Brooke," Peyton said taking a deep breath and letting it out. "I just have to finish this. I promise when I get my feet under me, we will go and do anything you want."

Brooke pouted. She literally pouted. And then she shook her head. "Alright," she said softly. "But something is going on with you and it isn't work." Brooke leaned in close to Peyton over her desk and stared at her. "I just haven't figured out what yet."

"It's nothing, Brooke." Peyton said. "How about I call you tomorrow?" She was trying to get her off the trail.

"Fine," Brooke said as she twirled to the door. "But I want answers and I want them soon."

Brooke sailed out the door. Peyton could feel the walls closing in around her. She and Lucas were getting to share something special. No one knew they were spending time together no one could throw a prying eye. It was just the two of them, as if they were in their own little world.

But she could feel that was all about to end. Karen knew Lucas had moved so close to Tree Hill and she would expect him to visit. And Peyton could only hide her whereabouts for so long. And soon the life she knew, the past she had lived would crash with the present and the future she thought she would like to create.

Lucas was unpacking one of his many moving boxes when he heard a knock on his door. It was Peyton, he was sure of it. His hands began to sweat and his heart rate sped up. He jogged to the door and swung it open.

There she stood, Peyton Sawyer - all wild blond hair, bright green eyes, slight build, legs for miles and a scent that was all Peyton. She wore those worn pair of jeans he loved so much, with the holes in the knees. She had on a tight knit red shirt and had thrown on a battered leather brown jacket to fight off the chilly spring air.

"Peyton," Lucas said inviting. He swung open the door and she breezed in.

"Brooke hates me," she stated even before saying hello. She stalked over to his brown leather couch and plopped down. Lucas had just placed the coffee table in front of the couch and Peyton stretched out her legs and rested her feet on the table – one ankle over the other.

"Um, yeah, I don't think that is true," Lucas said as he walked over to where Peyton was sitting. He sat down on the edge of the couch and watched her.

"It's true," Peyton threw up her hands. "She accused me of blowing her off and said she didn't know what was going on but she would find out."

"So, tell her," Lucas said matter-of-fact. "Tell her you are hanging out with this hot guy."

He shuddered when he said that and he could see the kind of shock on Peyton's face. Damn it. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? It was like he was always walking on egg shells, to an extent with Peyton.

He was Lucas Scott and he knew she cared about him. Hell, maybe she might even be falling as much in love with him as he was with her. But, at the end of the day he wore the face of her dead husband. And there were days he wished he didn't.

In wild days he thought about changing his face. Going all sci-fi and changing his whole appearance. That way he could say, see now you can just see me as Lucas Scott and not as Liam Roe, your dead husband. But he knew that was just crazy dreaming.

"Peyton, I'm sorry," Lucas said. He took Peyton's hand in his.

"What, for being sexy?" She smiled in that saucy manner she had.

But Lucas could also see the hint of pain and sadness in her eyes. She was putting on a good show for him, but his stupid comment had gotten to her.

"Peyton," Lucas said pleading.

"I know I need to tell her something," Peyton said slipping her hand from his and standing. "I mean, I guess I do. But do I really?" She stared at him.

He just stared back. He didn't know what to say.

"This is between us, Lucas," Peyton said waving her hand between them. "Why do we have to let anyone else in?"

Lucas stood and walked toward Peyton. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Peyton rested her head on his shoulder. It was a familiar position for them – just holding and comforting each other.

"We have to let others in," Lucas whispered in her ear. "Because they are the people we care about, that care about us and are a part of our lives. And I guess I was hoping we could be a part of each other's lives."

"We are," Peyton whispered back. "But I like it just being us."

"We can only live in this bubble for so long, Peyton," Lucas told her. He stepped back from her, pulling his arms from her. "I care about you Peyton. And I want more from you, when you are ready to give it. I am a patient man and I will wait for you, as long as it takes."

My God, Lucas Scott touched her soul – more then he would ever know. There he stood, telling her he would wait for her, wait until she was ready to give herself to him. And this wasn't about sex this was about giving her his heart, about giving him her trust, about giving him the keys to her true self.

She moved close to him, leaned in a kissed him. Really kissed him, not the chaste kisses they had previously shared. It was hot and tantalizing and when she opened her mouth wider to him, he drank her in. His tongue meshed with hers and Peyton was sure she was about to burst into flames. Her whole body tingled and she felt something she hadn't felt in more months then she could count – she felt desire and she felt desirable.

They were breathless when Peyton pulled back. Peyton's face was flushed and there was a small red mark at the corner of her mouth, no doubt from the hair on Lucas' chin rubbing against her fair skin. He reached out and touched the mark.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she touched his hand that was stroking her face. And she smiled at him.

"So, I have an idea," Peyton said stepping back a bit. "How about I help you unpack a bit tonight and then in the morning we have breakfast at Karen's Café?"

"Okay," Lucas drawled and his eyes grew wide. Did Peyton just say she was staying the night?

"Oh," she said as a heat of color moved to her cheeks. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I meant, I would go home tonight and meet you there in the morning."

"Its okay, Peyton," Lucas reached out and took her hand. "I gotcha,." He smiled. "I always gotcha'"

Peyton swung her hand in Lucas and felt a wave of contentment wash over her. Lucas had her. Yeah, she liked the sound of that.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Saturday morning, but for Peyton it might have well been called "D" day the day she and Lucas would be seen together for the first time. Sure, it was her idea, but that didn't mean she still wasn't nervous.

Peyton had sat in her car for a good five minutes before working up enough courage to step outside, make the short trek to Karen's Café and then walking in. The bell chimed sweetly when she pushed open the door and she took a deep breath.

The small café was crowded this morning – of course it was. It couldn't be a slow Saturday at Karen's Café on this day. No!!!

Scanning the area, Peyton saw that Lucas hadn't arrived yet. He did have a longer drive and she was five minutes early. So, she chose a seat at the small counter and hung her brown purse over the back of the chair. She wore a pair of faded comfortable jeans, not the ones with holes that she knew Lucas liked, and a light blue sweater. She had pulled her sometimes unruly curly blonde hair into a ponytail and had chosen to apply just a hint of make-up. She didn't want to look like she was trying to impress anyone, even though she knew she was.

Karen spotted her immediately and made her way to Peyton, carrying a pot of steaming coffee, as she had just topped off a patron's cup. She carried a white cloth in her hand and smiled at Peyton when she topped in front of her.

"Peyton, I didn't know you were stopping in this morning," the older woman exclaimed. "But I am glad you did, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

Peyton felt a wave of guilt wash over her. The reason Karen hadn't seen her was because she had been hiding out with Lucas. That was about to change.

"I decided I really wanted some of your waffles," Peyton said telling a white lie. She did intend to order waffles.

Karen was about to reply to Peyton when that damn bell chimed again. Peyton turned and there he was, Lucas. Her whole body tingled and she could feel those butterflies being released inside her. She twisted her hands together both exhilarated and terrified to see him.

Lucas drank in the scene before him when he walked in the door. There sat his angel, Peyton, on the café stool. She looked so young sitting there, her hair pulled back in a pony tail and wearing the jeans and sweater and a pair of white sneakers. Why did he notice what type of shoes she was wearing? Because he noticed everything about her, that's why.

He could see the mixture of excitement and terror on her face. This was it. No turning back when he did what he was about to do. It would be out.

Lucas strolled to the counter where Karen and Peyton were.

"Lucas," Karen said with a hint of mild shock and excitement. "It's good to see you this morning."

"You too," he smiled at the woman that gave birth to him. Peyton looked up at him as if waiting for his next move. He didn't make her wait too long.

Lucas gave one last look to Karen and then moved to stand beside Peyton. "Good morning, Peyton," he said sweetly and then leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, just a light peck on the lips. He longed to linger on her soft supple lips but pulled away.

He could hear Karen say "oh" and clear her throat softly.

"What is the special this morning," Lucas asked Karen as he sat down beside Peyton. He tried to act nonchalant like he hadn't just kissed Peyton.

"Lucas," Karen simple said. Hmm, Lucas thought, she wasn't going to just let it pass.

"Lucas and I have been seeing each other," Peyton said quickly to Karen. "Since after he came here the first time."

"Okay," Karen replied and then smiled. She looked at the two young people and nodded her head and then turned and left them. She returned with two menus and laid them down in front of Lucas and Peyton. She took Lucas' hand and then Peyton's in each of her hands and squeezed them. She didn't say anything else, Karen felt like she didn't have to. She was happy for them.

"That was easy," Lucas whispered in Peyton's ear as he leaned close to her. He smiled at her.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" Peyton still had that sense of panic in her.

"Because," Lucas said simply. He took her hand in his. "You are my girl and I want everyone to know." He winked at her.

Peyton dipped her head and smiled. "You could have eased into it," she said feigning anger. But she was really happy with the greeting Lucas gave her.

"What say we get some breakfast and then you can help me tackle the rest of my apartment?" Lucas started scanning the menu.

"Oh," Peyton groaned. "I forgot about that."

Lucas was about to say something else when the bell chimed again. Both Lucas and Peyton turned and saw Brooke standing in the doorway.

Peyton swiveled her stool back to the counter. She really wasn't ready to face the questions from Brooke. Karen had been surprisingly easy.

"Peyton," Brooke said in a questioning tone. "Peyton," Brooke said rushing toward her. She moved to Peyton's right side, opposite of Lucas.

"Are you okay," she took Peyton's hand.

Peyton cocked her head at Brooke trying to decipher why she looked so concerned. And then it hit her. Here Peyton was, sitting next to Lucas in Karen's Café. The last time Peyton was in here with Lucas, she had blindly assumed he was Liam and she had kissed him.

That was when it hit her, really hit her. Here Brooke was concerned that Peyton was sitting next to Liam's twin, the man who bore her dead husband's face. But she didn't see Lucas like that anymore. He was Lucas – who was patient and sweet and told crazy jokes and made her feel so special. He was the man she was falling in love with. Wait, did she just think that? Yeah, she did. Lucas Scott – she was falling in love with him.

"Peyton," Brooke shook her slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand. "You remember Lucas, right."

"Yeah," Brooke said slowly.

"Lucas and I are having breakfast," Peyton said stating the obvious. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Brooke said still holding a dazed expression. "But Peyton," she looked between Peyton and Lucas.

"You know that time you want us to spend together?" Peyton told her.

Brooke shook her head.

"I will explain it then."

"Okay," Brooke said dropping her questions. She had known Peyton since they were eight years old. Peyton shared when she wanted to and not before, so Brooke had learned to be patient in that regard. "So, what are we having?"

Peyton smiled, feeling like it was going to be a great day. And then the bell chimed above the door again.

Susan Thomas strolled through the door. She was known as the biggest gossip in Tree Hill and she could be vile about it. She was about to park herself at the table in front of the window when she saw Peyton.

With a known fake smile on her face and that almost glossy look of concern, Susan made a beeline for Peyton. "Well, Peyton it is good to see you." She placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "It is good to see you out, dear."

Peyton groaned inwardly and she could also see Brooke hop down from her stool next to Peyton and try to position herself between Peyton and Susan. Peyton didn't need this from this woman.

Just as Susan was about to continue her stream of concerned comments, Lucas swiveled his chair to look at Susan. And for the first time since Brooke and Peyton could remember, Susan Thomas was speechless.

"Oh, my god, Liam," Susan practically screamed it. The whole café turned to the scene.

"No," Brooke said standing in front of Peyton. All but pushing Susan away from her. "This is his brother, Lucas. He is visiting."

"More then visiting," a patron mumbled, as the lady had been witness to Lucas' greeting to Peyton.

Karen walked in from the back and saw the scene. "Is something wrong?" She tried to diffuse the situation.

"I am sorry," Susan said trying to laugh it off. "I walk in this morning and think I am seeing Liam Roe's ghost sitting next to Peyton."

Peyton couldn't take it anymore. She knew it would be like this. It was why she had told Lucas she wanted to stay in their bubble. She leaped down from the chair, grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

"Peyton," Lucas called after her. He was set to charge after her but stopped in front of Susan. "Thanks a lot for the welcome," Lucas said sarcastically and rushed after her.

"Peyton," he called after her. She was halfway down the street and heading to her car when he caught up with her. "Peyton," he grabbed her arm. "Peyton," he said softly and pulled her into his embrace.

"I knew it would be like this," she stated. "I knew."

"Who cares," Lucas said and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe I do," Peyton said and pulled from him. "I am going home."

"Okay, I will meet you there." Lucas had taken her hand not wanting to break their contact.

"No," she pulled her hand from his. "I need to be alone for a while." She gave him pleading eyes. "Okay?"

"Peyton," he whispered her name. "Don't pull away from me."

"I'm not, I just need some time." And she turned and left him standing on the small street in Tree Hill.

He watched her walk away and wondered if she was taking his future with him. Could they get past this, or he wondered if it will always be me and your ghost?


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas didn't go back in the café after Peyton left him standing on the street. He didn't want to face the prying eyes of the patrons or the worried and concern looked on Karen's face.

He also didn't want to get back home to his lonely townhouse. So, he went to the first place that he had truly talked to Peyton, a place she had told him had been all Liam, and now was becoming a place for Lucas – the Rivercourt.

Lucas sat on the metal bleachers for what seemed like hours. He watched a group of local teenagers play three games of basketball on the battered asphalt court in front of him, spied a large riverboat lazily making its way down the river behind him and the rest of the time just sat there his arms dangling between his bent knees.

That was where Karen found Lucas, head bent sitting on the mental bleachers.

"Lucas," she called his name as she sat beside him. "How long have you been out here," she inquired.

"A while," he told her as he scooted down the metal bleacher's to accommodate Karen's intention to sit beside him. "I don't know, just didn't feel like going home."

"What do you feel like doing," Karen asked already knowing the answer.

Lucas turned and looked at her and just shook his head, taking a deep cleansing breath. His hands were still hanging between his bent knees and he had clasped them together. Oh, how he longed for one of the hands in his to be Peyton's. They were supposed to have had this amazing day, and it shattered because of one narrow-minded person's comment.

"I want to see her," Lucas said turning his attention to the river court and not looking at Karen. His hands began to sweat just thinking of driving to her house and standing on her front porch. Holding his breath as he raised his hand to knock on the door, he could see it so clearly. "But she said she needed time."

"I think Peyton has had enough time alone, Lucas," Karen sad placing her hand on his knee. "I saw the two of you together today, and I was so happy for both of you. She is the Peyton I remember when she is with you. Go to her Lucas," Karen advised.

It was the words he needed to hear. Almost as if it was a validation from Liam's mother to pursue his widowed bride. The funny thing was, it was Lucas' mother too. The situation really was screwed up if you thought about it long enough. Maybe that was Lucas' problem, he was thinking too much, he needed to act.

"Thanks," Lucas said. He slid from the bleacher and stood before Karen. Taking her hand in his he squeezed it slightly. "For everything," he added.

"I will always be here for you, Lucas," Karen told him. Trying to relay the regret of her youthful actions and hoping that now she could make up for a decision she felt was the right one at the time.

"I know," Lucas said as he turned and left.

He must have sat in his car in front of Peyton's house for 20 minutes. He replayed scenarios in his mind over and over, until he was tired of it, and reached the door handle of his car and opened it. Lucas' steps to the gate surrounding Peyton's home and the walkway to her door seemed to be miles instead of a few steps.

When he finally reached the front door, the sweating palms and rapidly beating heart were just like he imagined. Closing his eyes, he lifted his right hand and knocked on the door.

Peyton opened the door. She was standing before him in the same pair of jeans she had worn this morning but had changed into a battered old North Carolina T-shirt. Lucas recognized it as his. That gave him a hint of hope.

"Lucas," Peyton said his name but it wasn't with surprise, it was almost as if it was in relief.

"Peyton," Lucas rushed out her name. "I know you said you needed time, but I couldn't leave without seeing you."

Peyton simply shook her head. She reached out her hand and took his in hers. She tugged on him slightly and pulled him through the doorway, and when he entered she shut the door with her other hand.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison and then laughed. And then followed by saying "no, go ahead," at the same time.

"That was crazy," Peyton said laughing softly. "Lucas," she said his name in awe. Peyton lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. "I am sorry," she said. "Sorry for letting some town gossip to affect me so. Sorry to run out on you and sorry for not telling you…" she stopped at that.

"What?" Lucas removed her hand from his cheek and placed it above his heart.

"That," she stopped again. And then she did something that totally threw Lucas for a loop. She reached up on her toes and she kissed him. It was passion, it was longing, it was bent up desire and it sent Lucas over the edge.

He pulled Peyton closer to him and found his hands taking on the task of rubbing her whole body. He stroked her hair and moved them down her arms and to her waist, all the while drinking in her kiss.

When Lucas felt Peyton's hands drift to the hem of his T-shirt, Lucas caught his breath as he felt her long nimble fingers stroke his stomach. And then she slipped her hand inside the waistband of his jeans.

"Peyton," he questioned her with just her name and his eyes.

"I want this, Lucas." She told him. "I want you." She all but pleaded with her eyes. It was all he needed.

He didn't let the thoughts of what she meant stop him. Or the idea of what she was saying. Did she want him? Did she want sex? Did she want comfort? Or did she just not want to be alone? He didn't stop to think about it. All he knew is that he wanted Peyton, that he cared about her, and he just might love her, so he would give her whatever she needed.

Peyton led him to her bedroom. Neither said anything, they didn't want to ruin the spell they were under. But it was there, unspoken, that this was the very bed she had shared with Liam.

Their lovemaking was a combination of bent up passion and tenderness. He was gentle and patient with her and she loved him for it. When the thought passed through her, the words of love tied to Lucas Scott, it didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. Because it was true, she was falling in love with Lucas Scott.

She was hovering between being awake and asleep, with her head lying on Lucas shoulder. She could hear his even breathing and knew he was asleep. Peyton nestled closer to him, feeling his strong arms around her. She loved the feeling and it allowed her to drift back to sleep.

Peyton dreamed. She dreamed of her past and thoughts of her future. She saw Liam. Funny in her dreams, though the brothers wore the same face, she could tell the difference. It was as if her mind was allowing her to let go and move on. She whispered his name, almost as if saying goodbye, and then moved into a heavy slumber, feeling warm, safe and secure.

Lucas stirred and looked at Peyton. She was asleep but bore a slight smile on her face. It made him feel empowered he could do that, bring her happiness. But just as quickly as happiness found him, it was crushed with one word.

Liam. Lucas heard Peyton whisper the name of his dead brother in her sleep. He felt as if cold water had been poured on him washing away the warmth of his happiness.

Lucas removed himself from Peyton's embrace, quickly retrieved his cloths and dressed. He had dreamed he could be Lucas for Peyton. That they could find their way together, but now he wasn't sure he could escape her ghost – his brother. He leaned down, kissed her cheek and left. Knowing he had left a piece of himself with her, a piece he was sure he would never get back.


	15. Chapter 15

Peyton awoke, sated, satisfied and happy. Until she rolled over to her side and noticed the space next to her, in the bed, was empty. She thought at first Lucas might have made his way to the bathroom or the kitchen, until she realized the stark truth – he was gone.

It was early morning, around 6 a.m. on a Sunday. Peyton tried to tell herself he might have had an early practice or needed to do some work in his office. She told herself that well into the afternoon. Then she began to worry. What if Lucas had gone out to run and errand and gotten into an accident? The fear of losing another man she loved washed over her. Because, yes, she truly believed she was in love with Lucas Scott, even if they had only known each other a few months.

Peyton called his cell and he didn't answer. She texted him and asked him to please call her, she was worried. Around 6 p.m. she got a text from Lucas.

"Very busy. Sorry to leave like I did. Talk soon."

She read the text and her heart fell. It was cold and indifferent and not a good combination from a man you just had sex with.

Lucas avoided Peyton's calls all day until he sent her the text. It was impersonal and almost downright cold. But it was the way he felt inside – empty and cold. He had been on top of the world when he woke up Saturday morning – excited he and Peyton were going to take their relationship public.

Even after the debacle in the diner, Lucas still felt they would be okay, that Peyton just needed some time. And when he had shown up at her door and she had pulled him inside her home, and kissed him, he felt like they could have it all. Until she said his name.

He shouldn't be jealous. He shouldn't feel the way he did. But he couldn't help it. He loved Peyton and he wanted her to love him, not the face he wore, the face of her dead husband. Whispering her husband's name had really thrown him and made him feel like pursuing something with her wasn't worth it.

Lucas felt like a heel. He knew he should just man up and take her call. Bring it out in the open, but he didn't. Instead he let his cell phone ring, let his voicemail pick up and then sent that text. Yes, he was an ass. But he was an ass trying to protect his heart. Maybe that made him a coward, maybe that made him weak, but for now it made him a man that didn't have to live with a ghost.

Late Sunday evening, Lucas was pacing in the living room of his small townhouse. He shouldn't have treated Peyton that way, not after everything she had been through. He scooped up his keys, on the side table by the door, and walked out. He had to see her. He couldn't leave it like this, not when he was leaving on Monday for a six-week recruiting trip.

Peyton had been in a daze all day, trying to think over and over in her mind what would have driven Lucas away. She couldn't think of anything, they seemed to be connecting and getting past their issues.

She was sitting on her couch, mindlessly flipping through television stations, when there was a knock on the door. She looked down at her appearance -baggy sweats, a yellow shirt with a hole at the bottom near the hem, and big white socks was her attire of the day and who ever was at the door could deal with it.

It was Lucas at the door. She was excited and shocked to see him standing in her doorway.

"You are making a habit of just showing up at my door," Peyton proclaimed. She tried to keep the air light between them, when all she wanted to know was what the hell was going on with him.

"It seems that way," he was back to shuffling his feet again. "Can I come in?"

Peyton shook her head and opened the door wider to allow him access. He walked into the living room and stood by the couch.

"Sit down," Peyton said, swinging her hand in the direction of the couch.

"No, I am fine." Lucas stuffed his hands in his pocket.

Peyton walked up to him and stared him in the eyes. She loved his deep blue eyes, they told so much about him. Today, they were cloudy and hard to read. "What's wrong Lucas?" There, she said it. She got it out there.

"I don't know," he said and stepped back from her. If she touched him, Lucas wasn't sure what he would do.

"Lucas?" It was a question, but Peyton was also calling him out.

"It's Liam, okay," he all but shouted his dead brother's name. "Just when I think maybe we could have something he is there."

Peyton was stunned by his declaration. "Lucas, of course Liam will always be here. He was my husband, your brother."

"I know, and I know I am sounding like an ass," Lucas began to pace. "But you said his name." The last sentence squeaked out of him, full of frustration and pain.

"Lucas, what are you talking about?" Peyton walked near him again and placed her hand on his arm.

"Last night, after we…." He couldn't say made love, he couldn't say had sex.

"You mean, after.." Peyton couldn't say it either.

"You were asleep," Lucas said. "I was watching you sleep and you had this amazing smile on your face, and I don't know, I felt so awesome knowing I had made you happy and then you said his name."

"Oh, honey," she stroked Lucas' arm. "I think that was when I was dreaming. I know it doesn't made sense, but I was kind of letting Liam go. And in my dream, I believe he was telling me it was okay to be with you."

Could it be that easy? Could it, Lucas thought?

"I don't know, Peyton." Lucas stepped from her touch again. "What if I always feel like this?" He rubbed his hands over his face. "Like I can never measure up."

"Come here," she took Lucas' hand and brought him to the couch. He sat down and she sat next to him.

"I loved Liam with my whole heart," she placed her hand over her chest. "But he wasn't perfect. None of us are. Sure, it is easy to make them see so after they are dead."

Lucas shook his head, listening to her.

"I want to tell you something," Peyton took Lucas' hand in hers. "I haven't told anyone this, okay?" She was telling him she was sharing something with Lucas, trusting him with part of herself no one knew.

"Okay," he drawled.

"Liam and I were in a huge fight when the accident happened," Peyton breathed in and let it out. Lucas could see it was hard for her to admit that, but also as if it was lightening her load to tell it.

And then she told Lucas what really happened the last day Liam was alive.

Peyton and Liam had wanted to start a family even before they had set a wedding date. With the engagement ringer on her finger and a tentative wedding date set, they threw away all precaution and began working on their family. Both came from fractured families and they wanted to fill their house with children.

They didn't worry that Peyton didn't conceive after the first couple of months but when that drug on, both became concerned. Peyton saw a doctor and eventually Liam did as well. The news wasn't good. Peyton was told it would be almost impossible for her to conceive due to some long-named condition and to add insult injury, Liam was told he had a low sperm count, so that was two strikes against them already.

Peyton took the news hard, but Liam took it harder, but soon Peyton tried to come to terms with it, Liam would not. Peyton had told him they could adopt, they could help a child in need, give him or her a good life. Liam stood firm, saying he only wanted to raise a child that was his. It pained Peyton to hear him say that, making her feel like she couldn't give the man she loved the one thing he longed for, never thinking that his problems were part of the equations.

"We were arguing pretty heavily about it right before the accident," Peyton raised her hand to wipe a tear from her face. "And he had turned to me, so upset, and didn't see the car coming straight at us."

Peyton," Lucas whispered. He collected her in his arms and held her close. She began to cry harder and he reached out and stroked her head. "Shhh," he whispered.

"I am damaged," she said into Lucas' shoulder. "Maybe you should just give up on me." Peyton lifted her head and looked at Lucas. "I am your brother's widow and I can't even give you a child."

"Hey," Lucas said. He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Peyton, I care about you." Lucas rubbed his hands up and down her arm. "I think I love you," he amazed himself for admitting. He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers.

"Lucas," she said his name brushing her nose across his cheek. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry for being an ass today," he said rubbing the knuckle of his right index finger across his cheek. "I would never hurt you on purpose."

"But," Peyton began…

"What," Lucas chuckled a bit. "If a little matter of you being the widow of my dead twin brother isn't going to stop me from loving and being with you, do you think not having a kid with you will?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"Peyton," He put his finger under her chin and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Would I love to have babies with you? Hell yes." Lucas lifted up the side of his mouth in a half grin. "But it isn't a deal breaker, okay?

Peyton shook her head yes that she understood.

"Besides, I think we are jumping the gun here," Lucas said trying to lighten the mood. "Who says I want to have sex with you again, anway?"

"Well, that can go both ways," Peyton giggled. "And to think, I was going to give it up to you tonight."

"Oh, come on," Lucas said leaning back on the couch and pulling Peyton with him. "Can't you tell when a guy is joking?"

"Is it really okay? Are you okay?" Peyton said returning the topic to more serious matters.

"I am okay, you are okay." Lucas kissed the top of her head. "We are perfect."

"Good," Peyton said nestling into his embrace.

"I just hate we wasted a whole Sunday and I have to go out of town tomorrow," Lucas admitted.

"I will be here when you get back," Peyton told him.

"I like the sound of that," Lucas said getting up from the couch and taking Peyton with him. "Right now, why don't you come in the bedroom and give me my going away present."

"Now, I like the sound of that," Peyton said as he drug her down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

"Peyton," Brooke said with a slight hint of frustration. She watched as her best friend continued to look at the papers in front of her. "Peyton," she said her name again, this time in a higher octave.

Peyton slowly raised her graze and her bright green eyes met the dark brown ones of her best friend Brooke. "Oh, hey Brooke," she said with a hint of surprise.

Brooke shook her head. She hadn't even heard her come in.

"I am going to be so glad when your boy gets back in town," Brooke admitted. She moved to stand beside Peyton at her desk. She plucked at a lock of Peyton's blonde curly hair. "Maybe you won't be so distracted." Then Brooke chewed her lip. "Well, maybe you will, but not like this."

"I am not distracted," Peyton said picking up a pen and twirling it between her fingers. "It's just that Lucas was supposed to be back last week, but he had this big recruit he had to go see and stayed an extra week." Peyton put major emphasis on the word big and put it in air quotes for good major.

"Honey, you know he is just trying to get his team set," Brooke consoled. "When he is winning all those games, I know you will be in the stands cheering him on."

"Well, of course I will," Peyton smiled widely. The she dipped her head in embarrassment. Was she that obvious?

"So, until then, how about you do me a favor?" Brooke scooted her hip at Peyton's shoulder who was still sitting at her desk as Brooke loomed over her.

"What do you want, Brooke Davis," Peyton said with a grin.

"Well, let's have a girl night before your boy gets back," Brooke proclaimed. "I heard of this new sushi place that is awesome." Brooke stepped away from Peyton and clapped her hands. "It will be great."

Peyton cringed slightly and shook her head. "Um, no," Peyton simply said before she jumped from her chair and ran to the back of the gallery.

"What did I say?" Brooke asked mostly to herself as she went back to check on Peyton. When she reached the back and the tiny bathroom in the gallery, she could hear Peyton violently retching.

"Peyton," she knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Just a minute," Peyton said. She flushed the commode, and moved to the sink near the door. She looked in the mirror at her pale complexion. Splashing some water on her face and then rinsing out her mouth, she opened the door to see Brooke standing practically in the doorway.

"Peyton?" It was all Brooke said.

"I have been fighting this nasty bug for a few days," Peyton told her. She leaned her back against the door frame. "It has been bad."

"A few days, huh?" Brooke seemed awfully pleased at Peyton being sick. It kind of bugged Peyton.

"Yeah, that is what I said," Peyton told her a bit on the defensive.

"Peyton," Brooke said with emphasis. "Could you be pregnant?"

The phrase hit Peyton hard. Of course he couldn't be pregnant, that was taken from her. She would never have a child of her own. But Brooke didn't know that. She never told anyone she and Liam's secret pain, not even his mother Karen.

"No," is all Peyton replied shaking her head.

"Well, you and Lucas, you know," Brooke opened her eyes wider with the implication that Peyton and Lucas had done the deed that could get a woman pregnant.

"Yes, we have," Peyton said. "But I can't be pregnant."

"Are you sure," Brooke kept prodding. "How can you be 100 percent sure?"

"Because I can't have a baby," Peyton almost shouted. "Okay," she added for good major.

"Peyton, what are you talking about?" Brooke was stunned. She and Peyton were closer then sisters, they shared everything, but apparently Peyton didn't.

Peyton took a deep breath and told Brooke the same story she recounted to Lucas a few weeks earlier. Except with Brooke she began to cry and when she was done she was openly sobbing.

Brooke gathered Peyton into her arms and held her tightly. She stroked her hair and longed to take away her friend's pain.

"Liam wanted a baby so bad, and we couldn't have one," Peyton admitted. "And Lucas, well, Lucas said it didn't matter. He said we could adopt."

"He is a smart man," Brooke said continuing to console her friend. She knew there was a reason she liked Lucas.

"Lucas said everything I wanted Liam to say and he never did," Peyton said through a sob. "And I hate Liam for it and love Lucas for it at the same time."

"Shh," was all Brooke said. "But, are you are you sure there is no way at all you could get pregnant?"

Peyton lifted her head from Brooke's shoulder and looked at her. "They said less then 10 percent."

"Well," Brooke said swiping a tear from her eyes. "Maybe you just hit that 10 percent."

"No, Brooke," Peyton backed away from Brooke. "I can't let that kind of hope take hold of me."

"Why not?" Brooke was smiling widely now. Was Lucas Scott the man to give her best friend her wildest dream? "Doesn't hurt to find out."

"What do you mean," Peyton knitted her brow.

"Let's go buy a pregnancy test and you can take it in the morning." Brooke held out her hand to Peyton.

"Why in the morning?" Peyton was confused.

"That is the optimal time, trust me I should know," Brooke divulged.

"Brooke Davis," Peyton squeaked out. "Now who is keeping secrets?"

"It was just once in high school," Brooke said in a off-handed manner. "And trust me, it made me abstinent for a few months."

"Just a few months?" Peyton questioned laughing.

"Well, a girl has needs." Brooke said in a saucy tone. "So, what do you say we go and get this test, you take it. Lucas comes home tomorrow evening right?"

Peyton simply shook her head.

"Maybe you will be able to tell him he will be your baby daddy."

That proclamation from Brooke both thrilled and scared the hell out of Peyton. What if a miracle did happen, what if it was growing in her womb right now? What would Lucas think? They had only known each other a few months. What would other people think, what would Karen think? Too many questions right now, but she knew one thing that would give her answers – a pregnancy test. Which apparently was what she and Brooke were headed out to buy.

The next morning, Peyton awoke with a combination of anticipation and fear. Lucas was coming back today and she couldn't wait to see him. She walked into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test she and Brooke bought the day before. As she prepared to take the test, she wondered if she would be meeting Lucas this morning as just Peyton or Peyton plus one.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucas Scott chuckled to himself as he made his way up the walkway to Peyton's house. He remembered what she always says to him when he just shows up at her house. Her saucy grin and her big green eyes sparkling as she says "You always seem to end up at my door." And she was right. Peyton was the flame and he was the moth, forever drawn to her.

Lucas sometimes wondered if Liam felt the same way – if he had been as drawn to Peyton as he was. And then his mind would wander more and think what it would have been like if Lucas and Liam had grown up together, if Lucas had lived in Tree Hill. Would the two brothers each have found Peyton and who would she choose? Best not to think of things like that, Lucas told himself as he reached Peyton's front door.

He was set to lift his fist and knock on the door when it swung open. There she stood, Peyton Sawyer, all wild blonde curls and enchanting green eyes. She looked frazzled but happy to see him.

"Lucas," she said with a huge smile. "You are finally home."

Home, she said home. Lucas felt his whole body ignite. Yeah, he had stopped off at his place to shower and change, and technically he had already been home. But in his mind, this town, this house, this woman, that was home to him. He was surprised it took such a short time to realize it.

"Yeah, baby," he slipped in the endearment. "I am home."

Lucas gathered Peyton in his arms and pushed his way through the doorway, kicking the door shoot with the heel of his right foot. He leaned down and kissed her, drinking in the taste of her, and wondering how he had went all these weeks without her.

"You taste good," Lucas said as he lifted his lips from hers. "I have missed you." He smiled down at Peyton and then brushed his nose against hers.

Peyton turned her head and laid it on his chest. "I have missed you too." She squeezed Lucas tighter.

"So, lets see, what to do first?" Lucas pulled slightly away from Peyton and rubbed his hand up her arm. "Maybe get some dinner or talk or…." He left the last part open, hoping she could see the hint of desire in his eyes.

"How about we talk?" Peyton took Lucas' hand and drug him to the couch.

"Not the option I would have chose, but okay." Lucas sat down on the couch beside Peyton with a dejected look on his face.

"I have to tell you something, Lucas." Peyton scooted away from Lucas and picked up one of the throw pillows on the couch. She placed it in front of her, on her stomach.

"Okay…" Lucas drawled out. "You are making a bit nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about, yet." Peyton bit her lip. "I just want you to be happy, because I am kind of happy."

"Well, why don't you share with me and let's see." Lucas chuckled and took Peyton's hand. "Come on, what is it?"

"Okay, here goes." Peyton squeezed Lucas' hand. "I'm pregnant, Lucas. We are having a baby."

Lucas sucked in air but didn't feel it go in. Did Peyton just say wheat he thought she just said? "Peyton, did you just say you're pregnant?"

Peyton shook her head yes. She couldn't speak.

"But you said, you told me…" Lucas couldn't finish.

"I know," Peyton began to cry. "They told me less then a 10 percent chance. I just assumed…" She began crying hysterically.

Lucas reached out his arms and pulled Peyton to him. He leaned down and kissed her temple. "Shh," he soothed. "We're having a baby." Lucas simply stated the words, in a low whisper as he slid his hand down to lay it on Peyton's flat abdomen.

"Yes," Peyton said through a sob.

Lucas began to laugh and when Peyton looked up at him she saw his wide smile and tears streaking down his face. "Lucas," she breathed out rubbing her hand over his cheek. "Are you happy? Are you okay with this?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas kissed her on the cheek. "We are having a baby." He said in a higher octave, listening to his voice crack.

"I know we have only known each other a few short months," Peyton began.

"I feel like we have known each other for years," Lucas countered.

"I know I said I couldn't get pregnant." Peyton said.

"And we beat the odds," Lucas fired back.

"I know we haven't talked about our future," Peyton continued.

"I think our future is already planned out." Lucas rubbed his hand over her stomach.

"Lucas."

"Peyton."

"We're having a baby," the both said in unison and began to cry.

Peyton laid in Lucas' warm embrace on the couch. Her head rested on his chest and Lucas' hand was on Peyton's stomach. He had lifted up her T-shirt and his hand was on her bare abdomen. He rubbed her stomach lightly back and forth. They lay in silence, no words were needed, they were both reveling in Peyton's news and their future.

"I still can't believe it," Lucas broke the silence. "I came to Tree Hill looking for a mother I thought abandoned me and answers to my life. But in the end I found everything that was missing."

Peyton simply smiled and rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

Lucas was thinking he had finally given Peyton something Liam couldn't. He didn't realize he had said it aloud until Peyton jumped up from his embrace.

"What did you just say?" Peyton's face was filled with shock.

"I didn't say anything." Lucas said shocked.

"Yes you did," Peyton accused. "You said you finally gave me something Liam couldn't."

"I was thinking that, I didn't say it aloud." Lucas was trying to calm Peyton down.

"What is this, some kind of contest with your dead brother?" Peyton rose from the couch to look down at Lucas. "What is it Lucas?"

"It isn't like that, Peyton." Lucas said standing up to look her in the eye. "I just feel like I am living with his ghost and for the first time there is something that is just us."

"Why didn't I see it before?" Peyton turned from Lucas.

"See what?" Lucas pleaded. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you should leave, Lucas." Peyton continued to keep her back from him.

"Peyton, listen, I think we need to talk this out." Lucas tried to reach out to Peyton and touch her shoulder but she moved from his embrace.

"Just go, Lucas," Peyton told him. "I need to be alone right now."

"I am leaving, Peyton, but I will be back." Lucas turned and walked toward the door.

How could a day that began with such promise end like this? Lucas just found out the love of his life and him self beat all the odds and were going to have a baby. How could a day like that end like this?


	18. Chapter 18

Lucas Scott found himself at the river court. It had turned into a place that gave him a chance to think and heal.

Every since Peyton had asked him to leave, Lucas' mind swam with regret for what he said. He left reluctantly knowing if he stayed it would just make the situation worse. There was a hole in his heart right now and he knew only Peyton could fill it.

Lucas believed at some point she would calm down, hoping she would see things more clearly. But there was also a part of him that wondered if they would ever get past the ghost of Liam. He had done such a good job, he thought, of hiding that tinge of jealousy but when Peyton told him she was pregnant, it just slipped out – his stupid comment.

Peyton was pregnant, a warmth flooded over him. He was so wrapped up in what happened after she told him it got pushed to the back of his mind. But there it was, coming to the forefront. Peyton was pregnant with his child. He remembered the look on her face when she told him it would be a miracle if she got pregnant – and he had helped her make that miracle happened. Lucas Scott was going to be a dad, and he was determined to be the best damn father he could. But first he had to fix things between his future son or daughter's mother.

He sat looking at the empty battered asphalt court. It was eerily quiet. Usually the small court with its aging basketball rims and chain link for nets was filled with kids playing ball. Today it was just him sitting on the metal bleachers. He longed to have a basketball in his hand, it was when things made the most sense.

Lucas reached in his pants pocket and fished out his cell phone. He dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello," a female voice answered breathlessly.

"Haley," Lucas said and smiled when he said her name. "Are you running a marathon."

"No," Lucas heard her laugh. "Just chasing your nephew around."

Haley James had been Lucas' best friend for so long he couldn't remember his life without her in his life. So many times best friends like he and Haley find something else in their lives, most likely love, but that wasn't for them. No, for Haley it has always been Lucas' young brother, by three months. Although Lucas hadn't like the idea of the two of them together to start with, he soon realized if they married, he and Haley would truly be family.

Marriage for Nathan and Haley happened after they graduated high school. Haley followed Nathan to college to play basketball and she studied to be a teacher. They had their son, James Lucas Scott, a year after freshman year. Family life suited them both and Lucas had always longed to have what they had. Now, he was so close to that he could taste it.

"I am sure," Lucas said. His laughter was forced and his comment distant. Haley picked up on it immediately.

"What's wrong, Lucas," Haley said cutting to the point.

"Who says anything is wrong?" Lucas was on the defensive.

"I am sorry, Lucas, but you have been out of town for six weeks without one phone call," Haley was using her mother voice. "I know you went straight to Tree Hill when you got back, so you have had to be with Peyton, so what went wrong?"

After meeting Peyton, and getting to know her, Lucas had broken his and Peyton's agreement about not telling anyone. Lucas had told Nathan and Haley. It really was a technicality if you think about it, she had just wanted to keep their relationship a secret from the people in Tree Hill. She didn't say anything about those out of state.

"Peyton is pregnant," he blurted out.

"Lucas," Haley was screaming in the phone. "That is great." There was a pause. "It is great, isn't it?"

It was then Lucas recanted the whole story to Haley, all the juicy and sorted details. She listened intently to Lucas as he told Haley everything. When Lucas finished he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"What am I going to do, Haley?"

"You are going to do what she asked, Lucas," Haley counseled. "She loves you Lucas, I haven't met her but I know she does. You just have to give her time. I know she will come around."

"But what if she doesn't?" Lucas pleaded. "I love her. She has my whole life with her right now, Peyton and our baby."

"I know this sucks, Luke," Haley said in a calming voice. "And I know how you like to fix things, but right now you have to be the patient guy. Let her come to you."

"I don't know if I can," Lucas was telling Haley and then stopped. He heard a car coming and sat up straighter when he noticed it was Peyton's car. "I gotta' go Haley," Lucas told her.

"But Lucas," he heard Haley exclaimed as he ended the call. He knew he would pay for that later, cutting Haley off, but right now the woman he loved was getting out of her car and walking toward him. He let himself smile a bit when he saw her step out of the car, and reach back in. She pulled out a basketball and placed it on her hip and made her way toward him.

She stopped at mid-court as he leapt from the metal bleachers toward her. He stopped in front of her as she held out the ball to him.

"I kind of thought you might be here," she told him and dipped her head. "Thought maybe you might want this." She placed the ball in his hands.

Lucas tossed the ball down and grabbed Peyton by the waist with both his hands and pulled her to him. He leaned in and placed his lips near her right ear. "I don't need a ball," he whispered to her. "I just need you."

Peyton wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Lucas could feel her warm breath on his skin and he sighed deeply as if all felt right in the world.

"I'm sorry," the both said at the same time and laughed. "I am sorry," Lucas said again and pulled her tighter to him.

"I shouldn't have over-reacted," Peyton said. "You have given me everything, Luke." She reached up and kissed his chin. "You have made all my dreams come true."

"That is all I have ever wanted, Peyton." Lucas kissed her temple.

Peyton stepped out of Lucas' embrace but took his hand. "I will always love Liam," Peyton said as tears began to form in her eyes. "But I love you too. With my whole heart."

"I love you too Peyton," Lucas reached out with his free hand and stroked a tear from her cheek. "I feel like we found each other for a reason."

"Yes we did," Peyton said and took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "We're having a baby, Lucas Scott."

Lucas rubbed his hand lovingly over Peyton's tummy. He moved his hand to find the hem of her T-shirt and raised up the fabric to find her bare skin. He moved his hand back and forth and then kneeled down and placed his lips on her stomach.

"Daddy loves you," he said to her stomach. "And he loves Mommy too," he said looking up at her.

"Get up from there, Lucas." Peyton giggled.

"Not yet," Lucas told her. He removed his hand from her tummy and used both hands to reach around his neck. He pulled out a silver chain, and attached to it was a ring.

"I found this in an antique jewelry shop in Savannah, Georgia a few weeks ago," Lucas said as he unhooked the clasp of the necklace and let the ring slide off. "When I saw it, I just knew I had to buy it for you." He held out the ring to her between his thumb and index finger.

The ring was old, Peyton could tell. It was silver and had a ruby encased in the set.

"I bought it because I knew it would be the ring I would use to ask you to marry me," Lucas said. "I put it on a chain around my neck because I knew it was perfect for you and I wanted to make sure I kept it close to my heart before I gave it to you."

"So, just so you know, I am not just asking you to marry me because I knocked you up" Lucas said smiling up at her. Peyton laughed.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"

Peyton was crying but he watched as she shook her head yes. "Yes," she said though the tears.

Lucas placed the ring on her left hand and stood up. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her deeply.

"Wow," Lucas said with tears in his eyes. "I just became a father and engaged in the same day."

"But you have been the man I love for much longer," Peyton said. "I know that was a cheesy line," she said laughing. "But I had to say it."

"Cheesy but true," Lucas said and kissed her again.

"So, I guess we have some news to tell," Lucas continued.

"But not today, Peyton said. "Today, it is just us." She looked at him and placed her hand on her tummy.

"I like the sound of that," Lucas said and kissed her.


End file.
